God King Tsukune
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Tsukune has been killing zombies and leveling up since he was twelve. He's fought massive towering horrors and zombie gamer versions of himself. He's been around the block but he wasn't ready for Yokai Academy. Now he has to deal with a hyperactive vampire, a sexual harassing witch, and a horny succubus. Gamer fic MA and lemons way later. There will be a harem.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes terrible things happen. Cars crash, planes fall out of the sky, and random god mana takes over one child in a million. It was a fluke the odds of it happening were astronomical. The odds of the random bit of mana even hitting the earth were 1 in a number so vast that it didn't bare calculation. Terrible things happen to good people. Such as Tsukune Aono was a very lucky or unlucky child of twelve.

Tsukune tossed a ball high in the air and caught it. Each time the ball reached its maximum altitude a die in the corner of his eye rolled.

**15 **

Tsukune caught it without any trouble palming the ball in a relaxed grip. No skills leveled like they did in video games. It was such a rip off having this power. What was he going to do become a gambler? His luck stat was pretty good but unfortunately not good enough to matter. +5 luck in a 1 in a million roll didn't account for much. At the same time rolls could warp reality and remake it to facilitate a lucky roll.

**3 hours until Mandatory Instant Dungeon. **

He tossed the ball up again and caught it. Each time the ball fell back to his hand. He didn't tell his parents about what happened to them. For some reason Tsukune felt less open with them. They were normal if he revealed to them the dice then they might throw him into the nut house.

Tsukune wasn't much of a gamer but the information from the god mana or whatever it was had extensive information on his condition. He was like an avatar now. That was both good and terrible. His tie to his other self was far too weak to matter. There would be no godly help nor any world domination. That was good enough for Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune Mushi san you fell down at the boss stop today. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" His mother asked. Tsukune looked at her. Her brown eyes so much like his own. It made his heart ache that he had to hide himself from her. He was human still but also something else. Tsukune had become a demi god and because of that monsters would crave his half god flesh. That's what the information warned, and he wasn't foolish enough to chance his family.

"If you sure your ok dear then get to bed. You have school tomorrow." Tsukune smiled and accepted his mother's words. She closed the door.

"I'm sorry mom but I have to leave you for your own good."

In the dead of night Tsukune vanished.

** Tsukune Aono lv1 0/1**

** Species: Human **

** Class: Mage lv1 0/10 +1 Intelligence and 1Willpower per level**

Seeing the human on his species was relieving. He wasn't technically a demi god and wouldn't have to vanish.

**HP 10 **

** MP 5spells **

** Attributes **

** Strength 4 Dexterity 3**

** Agility 3 Intelligence 5 (6)**

** Willpower 2 (3) Wisdom 6**

** Charisma 3 Luck 1**

** Abilities **

** Processor I 0/5: When the mana flowed into your body small fragments of a black substance entered your body. These fragments have begun to form a processor to amplify your brain. +1spell after you run out every level **

His breath hitched and he read the processor ability. It was going to mess with his brain even more. He knew his old self was long dead and it was going to mess with him again. Cold feelings of dread swept through his body as he imagined his current self-ceasing to be.

**Spells**

** Fireball I 0/5: The old tried and true spell used by only the best mages. 2D20 damage be careful not to get caught in the blast. Blast radius measured by 1D10. Level up to improve the destructive capabilities of this spell. **

As the world around him came back into view he saw that he was in his room. Only everything was thrown around and old. His computer was in ruins, his bed was covered in mold and the door was filled with holes. He heard a crash.

He got up off his bed and a long hand green in color reached in the door. Ragged brown hair adored her head, along with dull brown eyes devoid of life. This was his mother as a zombie. As his eyes widened and he looked upon the horror this world had condemned him to his mind wouldn't snap.

It was everything he desired at that moment. Bliss would have been death or insanity. Instead he had to watch the boards on his door creak as she moved closer.

Jaws filled with yellowed teeth gnashed at him in preparation to chew his flesh. Flames appeared in his hands on their own accord. Tears raised down his face evaporating over the roiling fireball. It was energy contained between his fingers ready to explode and take this place with it.

Why did it have to be his mother?

**Roll **

** 4 + 6 + 5 = 15 damage **

** Area 9ft**

The pitiful fireball between his fingers lurched forward before smashing into his mother's corpse. Orange flames wrapped around her outlining her image black behind an orange curtain. Then the explosion expanded. He was tossed off his feet and against his bed.

**Roll 1D20 for damage **

** 6**

He crashed into his bed, but it did little for the impact. Crack, his left arm had broken, and he felt his ribs crack. This wasn't right, it wasn't his time. The smell of burnt rotted flesh found him and he retched and groaned I pain. Parts of his house began to catch on fire and smoke alarms went off.

**Fireball +1 **

** Fireball I 1/5**

** Level up **

** HP 15 **

** +2 Attribute points **

** Choose an ability **

** Rolling abilities 1D100**

** 10 + 1 = 11 horrible roll **

** Ability Points 1**

** Abilities **

** Scavenger I 0/5 adds +1 roll to looting rolls. **

** Eldritch Truth I 0/5 Adds +1 saving throw against stun and madness effects. **

** Scavenger selected **

As useful as madness and stun resistance would be, he needed to survive and scavenging this place may be his only option. Thinking about furthering his survival he needed to get out of this place. Shaking his legs, he managed to roll on his good side and held back a gasp. His ribs were cracked or broken. The pain in his chest were evident enough.

He looked over at the charred remains of his mother even as the fire alarms went off and the fire started spreading. Smoke filled the room and covering his face with his shirt wasn't cutting it. When he approached the corpse the loot option appeared.

He added his two points to intelligence hoping that would help him somehow.

**MP 6/7spell **

** Roll 1D100 **

** 42 + 2 = 44 **

A small bike helmet perfect for his head appeared.

**Bike helmet +2 to defensive rolls. **

He put it on and pocketed the 100 yen that fell with the helmet. Tuskune was relieved, he couldn't see his mother's body. It was too much for him. Yet the change allowed him to kill her. She wasn't his mother and he knew it.

As the fire raged around him, he managed to find the stair well leading out of the apartment. Only it was being pounded by zombies out side it. While the zombies in the apartments around them banged on their own doors to get out. He had to get out of the building. Another fireball should get rid of the zombies trying to get in. After he fired it off, he planned to get behind one of the walls. Hopefully the explosion would kill them without taking the building down.

Tsukune held his breath and reached for the magic flowing through his veins. Touching it was growing easier. A ball of fire formed just in front of his hand with a hitched breath, he fired the spell and ducked behind a wall.

**Roll 2D20 + 7 Intelligence **

** 2 + 11 + 7 = 20 damage x 2 against undead 40 **

An explosion shook the building again and glass shattered all around the building. He looked out from cover to see the doors open and many of the zombies dead or burning but fresh undead began to march over them.

**Fireball + 1 **

** Fireball 2/5 **

** Roll 2D20 +7**

** 6 + 12 + 7 = 25 x 2 against undead equals 50 **

** Area 5ft**

**MP 4/7 spells **

He rushed towards the exit in the lull from his spell. What zombies weren't dead were on fire and stumbling against walls. It seemed the crackling flames took out their hearing, and the smell of burning flesh took out their sense of smell. Their eyes were ruined pools of liquid at their feet.

14 corpses littered the ground from his kills.

**Loot **

** Roll 1D100 x 14 **

** 70, 9, 70, 48, 37, 16, 85, 65, 10, 22, 34, 22, 42, 46**

** Scavenging +15 **

** Scavenging III 0/20 – add +3 to all looting rolls. **

** Items acquired **

** 1 health potion Recover 20HP **

** 2 mana potions Recover 10 Spells **

** Scrap chest armor +3 Defense **

** Scrap thigh armor +2 Defense. **

** Golf Club 2D6 damage **

** 1000yen **

** Level up x 2**

** Class level up **

** Mage lv2 5/15 +2Intelligence +2 Willpower +1 spell slot **

** New Spell **

** Pick one of three **

** Haste I 0/10 – At the cost of a single action add +10 to initiative and dodge rolls. **

** Grease I 0/5 – cover a 10ft area with highly flammable grease. Opponents often trip and the grease is highly flammable. -5 to enemy initiative when covered in grease. **

** Flame blade I 0/5 – at its primitive state add 1D10 to weapon damage cost Initiative. **

** Tsukune lv4 **

** HP 4/30**

** MP 4/7**

** Attribute points 4**

** Ability Points 2 **

** Roll **

** 97 + 1 = 98 Critical rolls **

**Doppelganger I 0/100 – The shadow at your feet rises to assist you. Flip a coin each time you attack if heads a shadow version of yourself will rise and repeat your attack. **

**Grave robber I 0/100 Add +10 to every loot roll. **

**Bountiful Soul I 0/100 +10 to every charisma roll when dealing with demons or soul devouring monsters. **

**Blood of Heroes I 0/100 Your blood has a quality only found in the mightiest of humans. +20 charisma rolls when dealing with vampires and blood mages. 20% more money found and a +1% chance to find magic equipment. When battling against named opponents gain +10 to all combat rolls. **

The first thing he did was swallow down the health potion and select grease for his spell slot. Zombies were crawling out of alley ways and fighting their way out of cars. With his body healed he started running for it. His home was burning down killing the zombies inside. Despite causing the fire he gained no xp from it. Another type of zombie began to emerge.

He heard dogs barking and growls. Tuskune turned and cast grease on the road as he hightailed it out of the open and into an alley way. When he turned a corner, he saw rottweilers out of the corner of his eye. Why were they in japan of all places.

As he made another turn he ducked under a grasping zombie. It clawed at him but Tsukune already had his scrap armor equipped. Their claws scraped against Tsukune's chest but didn't do him any harm. He raised his golf club and dashed to the side of the two zombies. Only pausing to place 4 points in agility. And purchased the **Doppelgange**r and **Blood of Heroes** abilities.

**X2 Zombies lv2 Agility 1 Strength 5 HP 20**

**Initiative roll **

**Zombie 1 4 + 1 = 5 **

**Zombie 2 6 + 1 = 7 **

**Tsukune 17 + 7 = 24 **

**Attack roll 2D6 + 4**

**2 + 5 + 4 = 11 to zombie one **

Tsukune reared back his golf club and smashed it against the closest zombies head as hard as he could. When he pulled the club back it seemed frozen. He reared his trusty golf club back for another go.

**Attack Roll **

**6 + 5 + 4 = 15**

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins like never before. He pulled back his golf club and pounded the side of the zombie's head. The top of the zombie's head exploded in a shower of gore as the golf club sent the top half of the rotten skull against a wall with a dull thunk. That was when the other zombie leapt on him.

**Zombie Grapple 2D10 + 5Strength **

**6 + 3 + 5 – 7armor = 7 damage **

Tsukune was shaken up a bit before he got away from the zombie. It clawed against his chest and scratched his shoulders digging deeply in Tsukune's young supple skin. It was painful and he was bleeding, but it wasn't enough to bring the boy down. He broke away from the grapple and made his way back to his feet while the zombie remained.

**Doppelganger coin flip **

**Heads **

**Attack roll **

**4 + 1 + 4 = 9 **

Tsukune had had enough of these undead bastards and reared back with all his strength. Only it wasn't as much as it could have been. He was shaken and not at his best. Still his club went down cracking the side of the zombie's head only for his shadow to rise up with its own golf club to deal another sickening blow. The zombie was down its skull cracked open and oozing brain matter.

**Zombie too stunned to move. **

**Finishing stomp 1d6 + 4 **

**Roll **

**6 + 4 critical **

**Doppelganger **

**Tails **

With a final spike of adrenaline Tsukune slammed his heel down on the zombie's head with the most satisfying crunch he had ever experienced. Blood still dribbled from his wounds even as Tsukune made his way down the alley.

**Event roll 50 or above**

**86 pass **

Tsukune heard the howles of the dogs he thought he got away from. He quickly cast grease before charging down the alleyway and turning a corner. Just as he heard their pads on the pavement he turned around and cast fireball again.

**Zombie Dogs lv3 30HP 10Agility 8Strength **

**Ambush **

**Covered in grease x 2 fire damage undead x 2 fire damage **

**Damage roll 2D20 + **

**8 + 16 + = 128 **

**Area x2 due to grease **

**7 x 2 = 14ft radius **

He hadn't known what would happen when the fireball left his hands. It wasn't the largest he could have created but it was big enough. But then it hit the grease.

Fire exploded up ward created the loudest boom Tsukune had ever heard if he hadn't already turned a corner, he was certain he would have been knocked off his feet. The heat of the explosion could be felt even through the concrete and he felt a change in his trusty fireball spell.

**Fireball II 0/10 – Cast a ball of fire towards your enemies in a straight line. Roll 5D10s for damage and 2D10s for area. **

**Grease I 2/5 **

Tsukune continued to run even as he gained 54 xp but didn't get to loot a thing.

**Level up x2 **

** Tsukune lv6 4/64 to next level **

** +4attribute points **

** +2 ability points **

** Class level up x 2 **

** Mage lv4 +4Intelligence, + 4 Willpower, and + 4 spell slots **

** Choose 2 spells **

** Haste **

** Flame Blade **

Before he could look at what he gained suddenly time was up.

**Tutorial complete **

** New Spell ID create zombie **

** IDs are worlds of maybes and might have been. Investigate such worlds and find out what terrible secrets they hide. You never know what you might find. **

Tsukune was back in his bedroom but still wearing the scrap armor. There were still deep cuts on his neck and shoulders. His heart was still pounding from his encounter with the zombie dogs and he knew that with a single flex of his magic he could be there again. Only something occurred to him. If there was a zombie world with his mother and people from this world. Was there a version of himself there? That thought terrified him. What if that version had the same abilities to cast magic, and level up?

There was no timer to go back to the world, but he knew he would. As his heart settled Tsukune realized he liked it the battle and the risks. When magic formed a ball of fire at his command, he felt like he was in control.

He took off the helmet and the armor and stashed them away in his inventory. A space opened filled with multiple tabs. When he lifted the item and placed them there, they seemed to appear in a new tab. Even the two mana potions appeared. Then he changed his clothes. Tomorrow was another day one that would be spent waiting for the opportunity to go back.

That was when a thought occurred to him. He wasn't limited to his own city. He could venture as far away as he wanted. It was up to him if he wanted to take a care and drive. Was there anything that could really stop him?

**Ability roll **

** 72 **

** Choose two abilities. **

**Merge Equipment I 0/50 – When using weapons your mana slowly integrates within them allowing them to enhance themselves by combining them with other versions of themselves. Roll 1D100 if 90 or above weapons merge creating a stronger weapon. **

** Mark Target I 0/50 – Mark a target, roll a 1D20 if 15 or above the target will always be on your map. **

** Zombie Hunter I 0/50 – gain a +5 bonus to all rolls concerning zombies. **

** Unique Enemies I 0/50 – When you defeat an enemy and it survives or gets away the foe will return stronger. Drop rates will always bear better loot. **

It was a hard decision all these abilities were good. Especially merge equipment and Mark target but he had to go with his gut. He chose **Zombie Hunter** and **Unique Enemies**. Still he needed to know what did wisdom do and what did it effect? Willpower more than likely had something to do with mental defenses. Intelligence helped him keep his spells together and controlled the number of spells he could use. Strength had a lot to do with physical encounters. So did agility for that matter. Maybe he should try to dodge more often. He didn't even know what his dodging rolls were. With that in mind he put 2 points in Strength and 2 points in Agility. Just like that he felt himself become just a little stronger and faster. But he was clumsy. He didn't know how to use his knew strength and he was unlucky. Tsukune had so many weaknesses. He needed to train himself physically instead of putting points into physical stats.

**Wisdom went up from 6 to 7. **

He watched it happen. Somehow, he could affect his body with little more than his decisions. Come to think of it shouldn't that have always been the case?

**Tsukune lv6 **

** Class: Mage lv4 +4INT, + 4 Willpower, and +4 spell slots **

** Spells **

** Fireball II 0/10**

** Grease I 2/5**

** Haste I 0/5**

** Flame Blade I 0/5 **

** HP 40 **

** MP 11spells **

** Attributes **

** Strength 4 Dexterity 3**

** Agility 7 Intelligence 7 (11)**

** Willpower 2 (6) Wisdom 7**

** Charisma 3 Luck 1**


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up the next morning his world spun. All the Madoka Magica and Dragonball posters in his room made him dizzy as pink and orange seemed to blend together in a vomit inducing shade. He felt at his neck and remembered the night before and his adventures in the zombie dungeon. A zombie scratched up his neck and shoulders. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time. That was clearly a mistake.

Groggily, he made his way to the bathroom and had to gasp. The wounds around his neck was green and something was crawling in the wound. His eyes widened like saucers. Tsukune was felt his heart pound against his chest as the hands of fear gripped his heart. As he looked at the squirming wounds, he felt curious why couldn't he feel what was in his wounds. Once again Tsukune was somewhat disgusted with himself. Before the mana he would have freaked out cried and ran to his mother for help. Now he knew things and those things couldn't be unlearned.

He remembered his father had that boil that his mother lanced. Maybe the lancing knife and forceps were still in the bathroom.

**Roll 1D20 for looting needed 10 or above **

** 12 + 3 + 1 = 16 success **

It took less than five minutes even dizzy as Tsukune was to find the forceps, lancing knife, and rubbing alcohol. He nearly fainted when his head dropped below his waist and crashed into the cabinet. His health was down to 30 and still dropping. He had a feeling that if he died, he would stay dead long. It was better to get whatever was in him out. If he failed, well he would use ID zombie before he died. Its where zombies belonged after all.

He placed the forceps on the side after dousing both with rubbing alcohol. Not that it mattered as far as zombie infections went.

**Nerve Roll Willpower based 1D20 needed 15 **

**18 + 6 + 5 (zombie hunter) 29 **

Tsukune steeled himself no matter how much this might hurt or how the creature moving in his neck fought, he wouldn't surrender. This wouldn't be a one-time thing every scratch on his body had something moving in it he would need to cut open each one. He dried the tears as they formed in his eyes and cut the one at his chin.

Green infection poured out of the wound as Tsukune moved for the forceps just as a worm burst from the wound. Its body was ringed and yellow like a maggot.

**Snare roll Dexterity needed 13 **

** 1 + 3 + 5 = 9 **

It seemed as if he would catch it, but the slippery worm was too fast. It dodged Tsukune's attempt and tried to burrow deeper. Tsukune opted for the knife again and cut deeper into it chin. Blood began to flow out with the green infection pale and filled with bubbles of white chunks. He swapped for the forceps as the worm made its way out again.

**Snare roll Dexterity needed 15**

** 19 + 3 + 5 (zombie hunter) **

This time he couldn't miss if he cut any deeper, he might not survive. His forcepts caught the worm and he activated his spell flame blade.

**Infector worm HP 10 **

** Damage roll **

** 2 + 11 + 5 = 18 x 2 = 36**

At first the flames were nothing to the worm until inspiration touched Tsukune. He condensed the flames and directed them in a way harmful to undead. The worm perished as the infection began to boil out of his wound. With one down he had only 4 to go.

**Nerve Rolls 4 needed 10 **

** 5, 5, 15, 4 = 16, 16, 26, 15**

** Snare Roll 4 needed 10 **

** 2, 18, 16, 4 = 10, 26, 24, 12 **

** Damage Roll 4 needed 10**

** 7, 5, 8, 10 = 46, 42, 48, 52**

None of the others had fought him with such ferocity as the first worm. And by the last flame blade he had gotten the hang of the spell. The last worm exploded in flames boiling out most of the infection. With the hard part over it was time to really get at the infection. He poured copious amounts of alcohol on the wound gritting his teeth. His skin didn't look right where the green gunk flowed out but color was beginning to return to his cheeks.

Flame Blade II 0/10 Roll 1D20 for fire damage alone with normal weapon damage. Enchantment lasts for 10 minutes.

He was sure that if he didn't have fire magic the worms wouldn't have left so easily. Tsukune made sure to douse the green stuff in the sink with more alcohol to get it down the drain. He would have to be more careful when visiting IDs there was no telling what he could bring back with him. With every victory, he grew stronger and already he wanted to go back to feel the rush of the battle. Instead he would have to go to school.

Now how would he hide his face from his mother while he healed or acquired a health potion. He needed a hard facemask and something to go around his neck if he was going to fight the zombies in melee. Most of his enemies had went without being looted. If he continued the trend, he would be a broke gamer. That would make his parents unhappy with him. He would be like those starving artists the mana memories complained about.

The fireball was nearly too loud to even fight with, but it was his most effective weapon. It was his old reliable. Have a problem well blow it the fuck up.

**Encounter roll 50 or higher needed to avoid **

**8 + 1 = 9 fail **

He heard a knock at the door making him scramble to find something to hide his face. "Tsukune chan what are you doing up so early. Are you almost done in the bathroom? Your father took over the one in our bedroom I need to pee." His mother moaned out in annoyance before turning the bathroom nob trying to get in. He looked at the window. A simple screen locked since they moved in. It could take a few minutes to get it open. Then there was the drop his chances of surviving a drop form their fifth-floor apartment was good.

The door continued to quake as his mother fought to get through. He looked at the sink. It was a mess the white porcelain was covered in green putrid smelling infection and blood. The sink might clog before it went down. Then there was the draino and the cleaner beside the sink. How long would the door last before his mother picked the lock? It was a coin flip.

**Roll 1 **

**1 success **

He covered the sink with bleach and turn on the sink. His hands fumbled to get ahold of the peroxide the cap popped off and he covered the sink with the liquid turning his blood black. Wasting rags, he scooped the disgusting masses of burnt slug down the sink before before pouring draino down on top of the mass. Hopefully the disgusting mass wouldn't be infection any longer. He tossed the lancing knife and the forceps in his inventory just as the door opened. Tsukune wrapped his face up with a few bandages.

His mother stood there looking at all the soiled rags and the smell of bleach, peroxide, and drano. "Tsukune chan what's going on?"

"I tried to shave like dad, but I cut myself." Please work, he chanted repeatedly as she pulled up the toilet seat.

**Lie Roll 1D100 needed 20 **

**69 + 3 success **

Well replace the bandages with some band aids you look like a mummy. You don't want your friends making fun of you. His mother said with a chuckle. Tsukune had to hold back his sigh of relief it was too early in the morning to worry about this crap. His need of a face mask was now a necessity. Maybe something with a rebreather. How much yen did he have?

He checked his wallet 1100 yen. It was still an hour before he had to get to school, so he used his time to check out the ballistic face masks online. He needed around 5000 yen and he couldn't find any rebreather technology. What would his parents say when it came in the mail? Well at least he wasn't buying an onihole. Then a thought occurred to him where were they manufactured.

Tsukune cackled to himself as his plan came together. Why buy a face mask when he could find where it was manufactured here and find the place in the other world. He could just grab a ballistic face mask there.

He typed in bullet proof face mask manufacturer.

**Search Roll 1D100 + Wisdom needed 50 **

**52 + 7 = 59 success **

Of all places the warehouse that stored the face masks was less than 10 kilometers from his school. It might take all day to find his face mask so he should go after his test. Then again, his cousin might be there, and she often tracked him down at the weirdest times. He didn't want to involve her in this. He could handle it, Tsukune knew he was made of sterner stuff after the ordeal this morning.

After two slices of toast and a hearty helping of honey, he made his way out the door and to the nearest bus stop. Like every bus stop early in the morning it was crowded but comfortable familiar even. It was good for his peace of mind to have the loud bus ride to school instead of the empty city filled with undead. He would face them again and vanish. But it wasn't like school mattered to him anymore.

He pulled out his notes for the test and couldn't help but notice a difference between his notes before the mana and the notes after. Tsukune was smarter, but less organized. His notes were less uniform and more to the point. He wrote only what was most important and couldn't care less about the rest. They were also scattered.

**Study retention Roll 1D20 12 or higher needed **

**1 + 11 = 12 barely passed **

Despite his higher intelligence Tsukune Aono was still garbage at taking notes and studying. It was a good thing he planned to become a professional grinder. Math was never his strong suit but with his greater intelligence he might just pass.

Tsukune put his notebook away as he reached his stop and left with the rest of the children to school where he may just do well this time.

He sat in the class room twiddling his thumbs looking at the children around him. They seemed so focused on everything certain in what was expected of them. Was he like that before the change? There was no way he could go back, he had ventured out of the cave and now he knows what is outside. Though if he were to tell them surely, they would destroy him. More likely he would burn them all with fireball.

"Aono san I hope you studied hard for this test. If you don't shape up, then getting into a good high school will be difficult." His teacher Hiro Koin said. The man had it out for Tsukune. He saw his inability to learn from the class as an insult. Instead of moving Tsukune forward and helping him, the man sent him to the back of the room to wilt like a maggot infested corpse.

"I will do my best teacher." Tsukune said.

**Intelligence check 5 (11) passed **

The tests were handed out and Tsukune found himself moving through the test quickly. He remembered all the formulas he studied before like they were right beside him. All he had to do was plug the numbers in and the answer appeared. He tested himself by reversing the problem. When he saw a pattern, he knew he was on the right track.

Tsukune finished his test and put his pencil down. For once he didn't feel scared of the results. Once the tests were picked up and they were dismissed to lunch, he knew it was time to act. He walked into an abandoned classroom and activated ID zombie.

**Encounter Roll 1D100 + 1 Luck needed 60**

** 7 + 1 epic fail **

He sees Kyo out of the corner of his eye. Time seemed to freeze as the spell went through. Her arms were wrapped around him in a backwards hug. He felt warm just before they were teleported away together.

They appeared in a macabre reflection of the school. Many of the windows were caked in so much dust they blocked out all sunlight. It left the room dark and humid even in the spring weather. What desks remained were in ruins covering the floor with scraps of metal and wood. The doors were ripped off their hinges from with one split in two laying against a wall. Slowly his mind began to pick up the pieces. Torn uniforms on the ground helped the picture.

"Tsuki where are we what happened to the school?" His hand moved like lightning clamping over her mouth to silence his cousin. She screamed beneath his hand before he put a finger to his lips.

**Encounter Roll 1D100 +1Luck + 5 Zombie Hunter needed 40 **

** 21 + 1 + 5 = 27 fail **

The sounds of groaning, shambling, and hungry corpses could be heard even from the room. He cursed under his breath and used Haste and Flame Blade while equipping his bike helmet, scrap chest armor, and scrap leg armor. Just before the first of his enemies converged to the room Tsukune armed himself with his flaming golf club. The weapon had already killed two zombies before it was amped.

The first zombie rushed passed the threshold. It was a girl with black hair down to her knees matted and hideous. Her nails had grown becoming silver like metal with toenails to match. She was much faster than the others.

**Witch lv11 Agility 12, Strength 6, dexterity 10 HP 120 **

** Initiative roll 1D20 **

** Tsukune 18 + 9 + 5 = 32**

** Witch 3 + 12 = 15**

A chunk of metal hung up sharp and rusty. The witch wasn't watching where she was going and tripped on the long chunk of steel scrapping her leg. Tsukune on the other hand already had the lay of the land. His club was gripped firm in his hands, and he was ready to fight. When the witch stumbled, he took the initiative.

**Damage roll Witch Health 120 **

**5 + 6 + 14 x 2 + 5 + 6 = 50**

**Doppelganger Roll **

**1 success **

**Damage 100**

He slammed his flaming golf club in her face with all the might he could muster. Then a shadow version of Tsukune mirrored his action delivering another debilitating injury. The witch fell to her knees a harsh cry escaping her lips. One filled with morning and pain. He could tell one more blow would finish her this would be the end of, the hair brushed out of her face revealing Kyo's. He hesitated that hesitation was enough to give the witch a chance to attack.

**Fate Roll Needed 70 **

**9 failure **

The zombie held nothing of your cousin and reared her claws back to deliver a punishing blow. Her claws came down for his throat.

**Dodge **

**1D20 + 9 + 5 **

**9 + 9 + 5 + 10 (Haste)= 23 + 10 = 43 (Hero's Blood Activated) **

**Kyo Witch **

**14 + 12 = 26**

Even if this creature was once his cousin it was no longer. Tsukune rolled away and pushed his body away from the Witch that had Kyo's face. He readied his golf club and swung for a final time.

**Combat Roll **

**1 + 2 + 16 x 2 + 5 + 10 = 50 **

Tsukune felt his muscles burn as he finished her with a final blow. Her head split the brain falling out covered in massive yellow worms. The flames from his weapons quickly burning them before they could scurry off.

Kyo, the living Kyo was staring in horror at the scene in front of her. He needed to get her and return to their world. He would never risk his cousin to this place. She was too bold to survive in this place. The corpse of the witch was enough to know that for sure.

**Haste +1 **

**Flame Blade II +1 **

**Scavenger III +1**

**Loot Roll **

**69 + 3 + 1 = 73 **

**Items Found **

**2000Yen +20% = 2400Yen **

**2 Healing Potions **

**Ring of Fortify Spells: MP +3 spells **

"Kyo, we have to get out of here, Kyo." Tsukune whispered while trying to shake his cousin out of her stupor. He shook his head and activated ID escape.

**Time before ID escape 58minutes **

"Tsukune, why does that monster have my face?" She said and Tsukune looked at the ruined face of her other. Why did he always end up killing family in this world? He cursed himself for the selfish thought.

"This world isn't real Kyo we accidently fell into a mirror world. We won't be able to return for another hour. Tsukune said before sending a grease spell down the hall way where the zombies were beginning to crowd. The second the spell hit the zombies tripped and fell into the spelled grease. He had been lucky so far. If that witch had spotted him before he saw it, he wasn't sure he would survive an ambush.

"Why does she have my face Tsuki? You killed her and she has my face." Kyo said. Tsukune clapped his hands together next to her ears. "Owe that hurts." Tsukune rolled his eyes.

"Next time say something before you interrupt my leisure time. What am I going to do with you cousin?" He said before shaking his head. "I had so many plans today. There are so many stores empty with stuff ripe for the taking. I was going to sneak out of here and get whatever I wanted, before returning to our world." Tsukune said. She seemed to perk up a little at that.

"What is this place?" Kyo said. The shock was still there but wearing off.

"This is a world that could be but isn't. Welcome Kyo to the world of maybe. This is our world if a zombie apocalypse happened. Like I said we are stuck here for an hour." Tsukune said before sipping from the health potion healing the wounds on his face.

"What you do with that golf club could I do it too?" Tsukune shrugged before letting his mind focus on a way out of this. "I wouldn't mind shopping. Its safer to move around than to stay in one place right."

Tsukune was conflicted. Even after his latest victory he didn't have enough for a face mask. But she was in danger. He had health potions, but what if they didn't work on her. Then his mind wondered to the free stuff. Video games, trading cards, and body armor what 12-year-old could resist. Tuskune certainly couldn't.

"Fine but stay with me and don't stray too far. Zombies are dangerous. If that witch wasn't clumsy, we would be dead." Then he had a worrying thought. Was he only mad at her for coming because he couldn't get his stuff? Did he really care about her safety?

When the witch was beaten, he hesitated to finish her. Tsukune didn't know what that meant for his own character.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do I have to wait in this locker again?" Kyo asked, as she tried to fit her wide hips in the cramped space of a school locker. Dust covered the inside as the moans of zombies filtered in through the background. Piles of the corpses lay in the back hallway ready to be looted. But he had one loose end that needed tying. He couldn't leave her in a classroom without a door and most of the classrooms were filled with zombie children.

**Tsukune lv4 44/64 **

**Mage lv5 4/60 to next +5intelligence, + 5willpower, and +5 spell slots. **

**No spell available all spells equipped. **

**HP 40 **

**MP 12(15) spells (ring of Fortify Spell equipped **

**Attributes **

**Strength 6 Dexterity 3**

**Agility 9 Intelligence 7 (12)**

**Willpower 2 (7) Wisdom 7**

**Charisma 3 Luck 1**

"Because your clumsy and I need to move fast if I'm going to clear out the school building." Tsukune said bluntly. Once her life wasn't in so much danger, he found himself short tempered around her.

"You don't have to be so mean." A glare from Tsukune shut her up.

"This world is dangerous you're either the quick or you're the dead. We have a few kilometers to walk and I would rather have a safe place to come back to. This school would make a great base when I come here next." Hopefully without you was left unsaid. Once she finally managed to squeeze in the locker, he shut the door and locked it.

"Come back in one-piece Tsuki. I didn't know you changed." Tsukune nodded and moved toward pile of corpses. There were only 5 of them.

**Loot Roll Scavenger +3 Luck +1**

**Roll **

**7, 15, 64, 4, 90 = 11, 19, 66, 8, 94 (Crit)**

**Scavenger III + 5 **

**Scavenger III 10/20**

Tsukune searched those corpses like a man possessed looking deep in their pockets hoping to find something if anything of use. Sometimes while looting corpses simply vanished leaving behind chests full of loot and other times, he had to go about it manually.

**Loot: **

** 300yen **

** Roller Skates**

** Scrap Shoulder guards x1**

** Aluminum Bat x 1 **

**chicken leg x 1**

**Mana Potion x1 **

** Spell Book: Magic Missile **

It was potentially the perfect spell and he wouldn't crit again for some time. No this was his best bet to move forward. The bat was also a better weapon than the golf club. He held it up. 3D4 per swing with a strength modifier.

** Spell sot filled **

** Magic Missile I 0/5 – A instant spell that fires 3 missiles each dealing 1D4 with an intelligence modifier. They can target 1 or multiple enemies. **

He put on the shoulder guards feeling the warped scrap scratch his neck a little. An adjustment of his bandages fixed that problem. He equipped his bat and kicked in the first door. He had three floors and over 100 class rooms to go through before he could move on to the outside.

**Event roll needed 50 to avoid **

** 51 + 1 + 5 = 56 passed barely **

** Scavenger +30 **

** Scavenger IV 20/40 +4 to looting **

** Loot **

** 3health Potions **

** 2000Yen **

** Leather gloves**

** Scarf **

There was no trouble in his quest to remove the zombie hordes form his new safe house. Every zombie child met the end of his bat and every death was a step closer to leveling up. Not a single witch inhabited the school except Kyo's other. All that was left was the dean's office. He heard banging on the glass and saw his math teacher Hiro Koin was the only teacher there. He was large bloated with bone plates covering his body, he looked formidable.

The glass his teacher was beating against was bullet proof. Though there weren't any school shooters for a variety of reasons, the dean wanted to improve his protections. Even the local Yakuza didn't fool around with guns because of the infrequent checks form police and heat from the government. Tsukune's opinion was more on the side of pro-gun simply because it would make it easier to kill zombies.

Still the armored zombie was a wake-up call. There were probably many more where he came from. Where the white bone like armor covered more of the worms seemed to make their home. There was a correlation between their presence and the mutations. The question was how did it happen? How did such a limited parasite spread so far? His answers could very well be inside the building.

Tsukune tried to open the door but it was locked. Taking his bat, he smacked the handle until the wood was rent and the door popped open. He cast Haste and Flame Blade while he could.

**Initiative roll Hiro HP 200, strength 15, agility 5 **

** Tsukune 10 + 9 + 5 + 5 = 29 **

** Hiro 11 + 5 = 16 **

Hiro the armored zombie stumbled out of the office knocking papers crusted over with dust around in his wake. Tsukune raised his bat over head and moved to deal his first blow.

**Attack vs Defense Hiro Defense 1D20 + 5 **

** Tsukune 3 + 3 + 1 + (1(Flame Blade) x 2) + 6 + 5 + 5 = 25 **

** Doppelganger roll 2 failure **

** Hiro Defense 20 + 5 = 25**

Despite his best efforts he was dealing with an enemy he had little experience against. The zombie shook off the blows from his bat seemed to recognize him. The zombie laughed before charging with two meaty hands raised. The zombie's mouth dripped with green mucus as it approached in a quick trot. Despite its large size it moved quickly.

**Hiro attack 3D10 + 15**

** Tsukune's Defense 1D10 + 13Defense + 5 + 5**

** Hiro Attack 2 + 5 + 3 + 15 = 25 **

** Tsukune's defense 10 + 13 + 5 + 5 = 33 **

Despite his enemies' best efforts Tsukune was dressed out in plenty of armor and kept his neck covered with a thick scarf. He kept himself far enough away from the zombie to avoid any injuries.

Tuskune cast magic missile in Hiro's face.

**3D4 + 12 + 5 + 5 **

** Damage roll **

** 3, 4, 2 + 12 + 5 + 5 = 31**

** Doppelganger roll 1 pass **

** Defense 6 + 5 = 11 **

Pale white mana in the form of spears fired from his palm smashing into the armored zombie's face. The zombie's face was cracked and heavily damaged when Tsukune's shadow emerged from behind him to slam another 3 magic missiles into the armored zombie's face.

For the first time in the fight Tsukune felt like he did some damage to his former teacher. The zombie took a step back staggered but not finished. If he continued fighting here, he would get hit and infected again. He could hurt him, but he couldn't finish him quickly. If he wanted to do some real damage, he had to use fireball. If this was to be his safe house, then he had to steer the zombie away from the school.

He started running causing the monster to growl and follow him. It roared and leapt at him to attack.

**Dodge **

** Tsukune 11 + 9 + 10 + 5 + 5 = 40 **

** Hiro 4 + 5 = 9 **

Hiro the math teacher roared and slammed into a wall with little effect on either. Tsukune turned a corner and slowed down to let the zombie follow him. He found and exit and put a rock in the door before charging out making sure the zombie saw him. It thankfully left through the open door to the street next to the school. The zombies weren't on the street, but they couldn't be far. Tsukune was certain a pack of them could appear at any moment.

A rage filled roar echoed behind him just as Tsukune turned down the street near the run down and ruined bus and cars.

**Dodge Roll **

** Tsukune 5 + 9 + 10 + 5 + 5 = 34 **

** Hiro 17 + 5 = 22 **

Tsukune managed to dodge a painful death by pulping against the bus he was running at. A quick turn was all that saved him from Hiro's charge. The zombie seemed to love straight lines and was averse to turning. So Tsukune cast grease on the zombie while it was disoriented. It slipped and fell Immediately under the lack of friction. It tried to make its way to its feet only to fall again. The beast roared and it the side of the bus only to look at it curiously. It slammed its clawed hands into the bus and started to wobbly make its way to its feet. Just as it rose up it let go of the bus and fell again.

While the monster was struggling Tsukune made his way closer to the school. A ball of hungry flame appeared in front of his hand ready to burn and explode. He pointed it at the zombie, and it shot forward.

**Damage Roll vs Defense **

** Tsukune 8, 10, 10, 7, 1 = 36 x 2 + 12 + 5 + 5 = 94 x 2 (grease) = 188 **

** Doppelganger roll 1 pass **

** Defense 10 + 5 = 15 **

**Damage 173 **

** HP 0/200**

The fireball left his hand only for his shadow to rose up and add another massive fireball to his attack. When the first hit it lit the grease and exploded upward catching the bus beside it on fire just as the second one hit. The bus acted like the casing in a grenade. When it exploded chunks of metal and plastic shot hitting the other cars setting off their long dormant alarms.

The monster was gone it was ashes after the bus exploded. Alarms were going off and the sounds of moaning increased to a roar. He quickly looted the corpse.

**Loot roll Scavenger +4 Luck + 1 **

** 73 + 4 + 1 = 78 **

** 1200Yen **

** Hiro's Keychain + 5 to study rolls **

** Belt of Beldr the Wise (Rare Armor: Belt) +5Wisdom + 5defense **

He tossed the new belt around his waist and felt different. Reason like he never felt before filled his being as options came into being out of the either.

Tsukune decided to leave. He decided to take Kyo to the roof and they would wait for this problem to go away.

With the door to the school closed and locked there was little worry of a zombie infiltration. He stuck his old golf club through the handles of the closed doors for good measure. The east side of the school was covered in zombies. They were just a splash from the tidal wave that covered the street. He used the combination to the lock holding Kyo and let her out.

"Is it safe now Tsuki." Kyo asked. Tsukune stretched out and sat on the floor. He was tired from running in his heavy armor. Taking Kyo with him wasn't going to work. Actually, why do it from the school at all, why not just walk to the building then transport to zombie world. It made much more sense to do it that way.

** Due to using your brain and making a smart decision Wisdom 7 = 8 **

He sure didn't feel smarter. Fighting that armored zombie was difficult. But he couldn't just Leave without gaining at lease one level.

"Kyo we're leaving from the roof. I want to get a good view of the place before we return. Could you help me up?" She smiled at him and offered her hand. He smiled back and let her drag some of his weight. Most of it was still him standing up. They made their way to some stairs and reached the roof quickly enough.

He heard her gasp at the sight. Many of the tall sky scrapers were in ruins. Some had been burned and others had fallen. Tsukune looked at the city and felt his eyes water for the people who lost their lives for this possibility to exist. His twelve-year-old mind fought to gather control over his emotions but failed at seeing Kyo cry.

He used 7 spells since he had come here. That left 8 and one more thanks to processor. Each potion restored 10 spells and he was willing to give up one potion. The zombies covered the street by the downed bus. Tens of thousands, hundreds of zombie dogs moved among them along with some armored zombies like Hiro. Three witches were among the dead. Then there was a single zombie carried by others. His hair was white and eyes black. His skin was a sickly yellow like the worms inside of the zombies. He had found his target.

**Zombie Lord lv20 HP 500 Agility 20, strength 30 **

Tsukune held up two hand and used fireball with each firing them on the crowd. He yelled as the balls fell. Then he summoned two more then two more. He chugged a mana potion and fired more along with a volley of grease spells. Zombies died as the armored zombies moved to defend the zombie lord.

**6 Fireball damage no grease before potions **

**2 + 3 + 9 + 9 + 10 = 33 + 1 = 540 + 5 **

**Doppelganger roll 2, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 2 pass 3 **

**Zombie Slayer + 52,543**

**Fireball +9**

**Fireball III 1/20 – Roll 3D20 for fire damage Roll 3D10 for area damage **

** Zombie Slayer X max – When rolling against undead add +50 to all rolls. **

** Tsukune lv13 19,903/32,768**

** HP 130HP**

** MP 20spells **

** Mage lv10 max +10Intelligence, + 10willpower, and +10spell slots. **

** Attribute points: 18 **

** Ability Points: 9 **

Tsukune unleashed all his rage upon the zombies but when the dust settled witches were running for their building and the armored zombies seemed to have morphed with the zombie lord. They had become some sort of armored suit for their superior. Tsukune grabbed Kyo's arm and used ID escape.

**Even Roll Needed 80 **

Tsukune's eyes widened in shock at the update. The dice rolled and he felt his magic struggled to return them to their own world.

**Tsukune lv13 19,903/32,768**

**Mage lv10 max **

**Attribute Points: 18 **

**Ability Points: 9**

**Stats **

**HP 130 **

**MP 20spells **

**Defense 18 **

**Attributes **

**Strength 6 Dexterity 3**

**Agility 9 Intelligence 7 (17) (20) **

**Willpower 2 (6) Wisdom 7(12) **

**Charisma 3 Luck 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has read so far. Tell me if you see any mistakes. I'm writing this more like I'm actually playing it than just writing a story so the sessions can run long and my abilities are difficult to keep up with sometimes. That's why I write everything down on another file. **

**Event Roll **

** 1 + 1 + 50(Zombie Hunter) = 52 **

The zombie hunter ability had long since changed granting Tsukune an imperceptible aura of anit zombie energy. Everything that was Tsukune was now a force opposed to all of zombie kind. But even that power wasn't enough to stop the colossal black mana rolling off the zombie lord. Even as the witches raced across no man's land to get to him more zombies fused with the zombie lord. A giant was forming out of tens of thousands of zombies. Tsukune had kicked the hornet's nest and now they were after him. His power to escape failed him and now he had to endure the assault.

"Tsuki what are we going to do there are too many of them." Kyo said. Tsukune kept her behind him his legs shook as the tide of zombies, those too weak to add to the zombie lord joined the witches at a lazy pace. His common sense told him if he ran Kyo would get killed by a witch and if not, then the zombie lord would direct every zombie in the city against them. This wasn't a dumb enemy, not when the zombie lord controlled them. He was beginning to see them more like a single hive mind than a mob of zombies.

**Fear (willpower check needed 10) 12 passed**

**Willpower increased from 2 – 4 **

**Plan (intelligence check needed 20) 20 passed **

**Intelligence increased from 7 – 9 **

**Steps (Wisdom check needed 10) 12 passed **

**Wisdom increased from 7 – 9 **

Slowly his fight or flight instincts came to a consensus Tsukune was many things, what he wasn't was a coward. He made no plans for a retreat and he had nowhere to fall back to. Running was not only cowardly but foolish, what he needed was a plan.

In an instant one began to form, he was much stronger than he had been moments before. His mana was topped off again and he had one more mana potion. Each kill would bring his fireball closer to the next level and then what. The zombie forming could have thousands of health. He had no team or preparations. What he had was long range and lots of power.

Step one slow down the enemy. He would fill out the rest as he went along but his enemies couldn't reach the school.

He stepped on the edge of the building holding his hands out 9 points went into intelligence and the other 9 went to luck. He would need a little luck if he wanted to survive this. 31spells and I mana potion made a grand total of 41 spells.

His hand raised up and he fired off 10 grease spells one after the other in front of the witches.

**Grease spells area rolls 30D10 + 10 doppelganger chances**

**Rolls: **

**278m radius **

**242,794m area **

With a diameter of half a kilometer the front of the school became a lake of grease. It pooled in the grass flowed down into the drains and covered the zombies from head to toe. The witches slipped and fell there was no dodging the perpetual ocean of lubricant. Tsukune downed his last remaining mana potion throwing down the empty glass bottle. The grease would last long after it rained soaking into the soil and contaminating everything it touched. Farther ahead the zombie lord finished its transformation.

The zombie lord stood up high its true body nothing more than an armored organ within the massive creature within.

**Colossal Zombie Lord HP 50,000 Agility 40, Strength 250, defense 50, regeneration 300HP per turn. **

**Fear check (Willpower needed 12) 14 passed **

**Willpower 4 – 6 **

Tsukune heard a scream and Kyo fell to her knees staring at the 40ft monster peaking between her fingers. Tsukune stepped in front of her blocking out the monster. She had always tried her best to take care of him when he wasn't the same Tsukune as now. This time he would protect her from this creature.

**Initiative Roll **

**Colossal Zombie Lord 2D20 +40 = 8 + 3 + 40 = 51 **

**Tsukune 1D20 + 9 + 50 = 16 + 9 + 50 = 75 **

The massive zombie lord took a shaky step forward into the liquid grease. It moved more like a toddler than a powerful zombie. Tsukune was ready casting Haste on himself for the coming confrontation.

**Fall Chance 1D2 needed 2 **

** 1failed **

Somehow the zombie's weight kept it upright even as it stepped in an ocean of grease. Tsukune only had a few steps before it was in range for an attack.

Tsukune needed to do some damage to the monster quickly. He used fireball and aimed for the knee joint where the monster was less armored.

**Accuracy 1D20 needed 12 **

** Roll 9 + 3 + 50 = 62 Crit x 2 **

** Fireball (3D20 + 31 + 50) x2 = (16 + 7 + 16 + 31 + 50) x4 = 480 Doppelganger 1 passed = 960 **

Just as the fireball left his hand flying like a laser at the colossal zombie Lord's knee joint another hand shaped like his only darker fired an identical fireball. The two fireballs spun together orbiting as they zeroed in on their target. When they struck, they exploded with more force than he had anticipated sending the giant careening off course. "49,040HP to go," Tsukune muttered.

**Fall Chance 1D2 needed 2**

**2 passed **

That fireball must have done something to the massive zombie's knee because it fell into the grease catching it on fire and covering its body with hot boiling grease. The zombies still trapped in the pitch died pitifully.

**Grease fire damage to colossal zombie Lord 6D100 + 50 x 2 every turn for 10 turns **

** 1****st**** turn 880 damage stunned **

** All fire damage doubled **

** Colossal Zombie Lord HP 48,160 + 300 = 48,460 **

It was the best-case scenario his enemy was covered in flames and slowly burning. It lost its chance to move closer and its regeneration was more than nullified. That was also meaningless. It's HP was far too high to even think about victory. Tsukune had around 39 spells left, and he couldn't even take down 1000s HP with a 4x multiplier. He would have to pick each target carefully. It would have been exciting if Kyo wasn't here. Tsukune would have loved to play guerilla warfare on this belligerent oaf. He had someone he couldn't afford to lose.

He aimed for one of its eyes if he was lucky, he could blind the monster. Maybe he would get lucky again and hit it twice. Or he could roll for an ability while it was stunned this could be his only chance. He had potentially 9 rolls.

**Ability Roll 1D100 + 10 = 58 + 10 = 68**

** 3 Abilities rolled **

** Auto Loot Max – Loot all enemies within sight automatically. Average rolls will be taken. **

** Mana Siphon I 0/100 – When an enemy is hit by a damaging spell Roll 1D2 no bonuses allowed. Take the number as mana. **

** Fire Affinity I 0/100 – When a fire spells hits roll 1D20 as fire damage before multiples are used. **

** He snagged all of those abilities reducing his ability points down to 6. He activated Auto Loot on the spot. **

** 52,000 Loot chances average Roll 5D100 **

** Scavenger X max = + 10 to looting. **

** 97, 55, 54, 86, 68 + 10 + 10 = 117crit, 75, 74, 106 crit, 88**

** 50,000yen + 20% = 60,000yen **

** Lv10 Unique Rod (super rare) = Djinn(possessed) + 40% fire damage + 5intelligence New Spell (Brimstone Spear) **

** Lv12 Unique Orb (super rare) = White (Empty Soul gem) + 45% light damage +6wisdom New spell (White Slash)**

** Lv13 Unique pants (Rare) = Tiger Slacks +10defense +3Agility **

** 50 health potions **

** 20 greater health potions **

** 50 mana potions **

** 10 greater mana potions **

While Tsukune was distracted his foe rose out of the grease fire and took a step. It only needed 20 more to get in swinging distance.

**Grease fire damage 712**

** HP 47,748 + 300 = 48,048**

Tsukune equipped his new weapons. The orb sat neatly in his left hand floating there just above his outstretched hand while his rod seemed to from it his hand. A voice within the rod whispered to him. "I'm the spirit Djinn bringer of hell's flame."

"We can talk later for now I need your attack." Tsukune yelled. He needed to put some damage to this monster or come up with a new plan. It wouldn't take more than a single hit for it to kill either of them.

**Mana slot taken Brimstone Spear. **

** Brimstone Spear I 0/50 – A obsidian chunk of burning stone is conjured and flung at the enemy. 3D100 fire damage + 6D6 piercing damage. 3D100 fire damage every turn while the spear is inside an opponent. **

This wasn't the type of spell he should have. Tsukune knew it was powerful. Just taking up a spell slot made that clear. He could feel its nature was one of a kind.

"Its not really that impressive. But for a human perhaps it is unique. Any Djinn like myself could use it." The Djinn spirit said within his mind. Her voice seemed to linger and twist like roiling smoke while he starred ahead. If he had practiced fireball more maybe he wouldn't need the brimstone spear.

He aimed at the monster before him and fired. His target was one of the Colossal Zombie Lord's eyes.

**Aim 1D20 needed 15 **

** 6 + 3 = 9**

The spear of black burning stone flew wide not even close to the zombie's head. It took another step forward on feet surer than he would like. It meant the grease was mostly burnt up.

**2 + 3 = 5**

** 6 + 3 = 9**

It had four free steps only taking a net 1500 damage

** HP 47,452**

** 20 + 3 = 23 crit x2 damage. **

He took a breath steadying his aim. He could have hit it with a multitude of fireballs by now but if he took out an eye well that would change things. When he aimed his rod this time, he felt something click when his mana formed the mass of brimstone, he felt certain. Then it fired off on its path.

**Obsidian Spear (3D100 + 36 + 50) x 6 + 40% fire damage + (6D6 + 3 + 50) x2 piercing damage. **

** Fire damage = (90 + 47 + 3 + 36 + 50) x6 +40% = 1898 **

** Piercing damage = (5 + 2 + 5 + 6 + 6 + 3 + 50) x2 = 154 **

** Doppelganger – 2 failure **

A massive burning chunk of obsidian smashed through the creatures left eye melting away the flesh and lighting the monster's skull. It froze and swayed there before falling to a knee. Hundreds of thousands of yellow worms fell from the wound as they died to remove it. Tsukune knew this was his chance it was now or never.

He pointed his staff at the monster and began firing in earnest. He didn't bother aiming this was about killing this behemoth.

**30 spells aim needed average 8 or higher **

** Roll 10 **

** Fire Damage = 30,480 + 40% = 42,672**

** Doppel ganger 12 times = 59,740 fire damage. **

Tsukune collapsed to a knee. His head began to pound even as the giant to another step. He had done everything he could. This enemy was beyond him. It should have died but still it moved towards him even as its body burned up. A hand tugged at his arm, it was soft and inviting. "We have to get out of here Tsuki you did what you could." She yelled tears running down her face as she dared to look at the monster.

It was a burning mess filled with spikes even as it placed a hand on the roof to lean against it. It raised its other hand a massive thing burned and dripping with disgusting yellow worms. The smell of burning flesh made him gag. The wind had blown away from them before. But now this close the smell came to them in full force.

Just as all seemed lost the monster began to fall apart. The worms that stitched the monster together couldn't withstand the flames anymore and began to die in droves. Then the heart of the monster opened. The zombie lord stepped out of the monster just as it finished falling apart. This fight wasn't over.

"Wait, I've had enough for now survivor." The zombie lord said.

"You can speak?" Tsukune asked. His voice sounded weak even to his ears. He might have one more spell in him. If he missed it was all over.

"Of course, what kind of intelligent being would I be if I couldn't speak. You interest me. Are there more survivors who can do what you do?" The zombie lord asked.

Tsukune licked his lips, chapped from the flames.

"No, I'm the only one." Tsukune said. The zombie lord smiled at that.

"Interesting, I suppose you've claimed this school as your territory. A foolish move. This along with all the land around it belongs to me. It is part of my fief. What lord would I be if I surrendered my land to a commoner of all things?" The zombie lord said.

**Haste II 0/10 – +20 to initiative and dodging. **

The monster struck first aiming for Kyo. A white worm shot out from his body and tried to infect her.

Tsukune fired a brimstone spear at the zombie lord's chest feeling his head spike in pain.

**Aim 1D20 needed 50 **

**17 + 3 + 50 = 70 crit **

**Fire Damage: 711**

The flaming stone spear ripped through the zombie lord's chest and launched him off the room his body became a flaming outline as it fell. Tsukune wiped his face seeing blood. He sighed and grabbed Kyo before activating ID escape.

They reappeared in the classroom where Tsukune quickly changed back into his uniform. "Tsuki I feel weird." Tsukune handed her a health potion not thinking anything of it.

"Don't worry about it feeling weird is normal after that experience. You just need to get home Kyo and get some sleep. Don't ever put yourself in danger like that again." Tsukune said exhausted.

Everything seemed fuzzy. He made his way out in the dark school. His phone showed an endless number of messages asking where he was. He texted went to a movie with Kyo forgot to tell you before the movie be home soon.

"Ok I think we should be ok. I'm not going to do this at school again I can tell you that." Tuskune mumbled as he made his way down the stairs and out of the school. He put returned his indoor shoes and picked up his sneakers. He had a lot of money to blow now. He planned on lining his room with more posters and figurines. He would buy his ballistics mask and maybe see a movie with Kyo for real. Actually, she had been through a lot.

He took out 10,000yen and handed it to her. "This is for being careful and listening to me. It made getting us out of there much easier thank you for that." Tsukune said genuinely. "We should go home.

**Tsukune lv16 **

**6 attribute points **

**10 ability points **


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed since his trip to the zombie ID with Kyo. He hadn't seen her since they parted ways. That wasn't weird they didn't share any classes or a lunch period. From what he understood she took a bathroom break to bump into him during his lunch.

She should have texted, called, or walked home with him after school. This was an utter break in their routine. There would be time to talk soon.

She was in junior high and he was still in his 6th year of elementary. Next year he would go on to junior high and she would be in her last year of junior high. They will would have lunch together then.

With her absence, he was getting lonely. The only person to really talk to was Djinn the spirit in his rod. "There is something going on Tsukune. We should go to the ID and train some more just the two of us."

**Charmed **

**Willpower check needed 12 **

**Willpower 18 passed **

**Willpower raised 8-10**

Tsukune shuddered at the effects of the Djinn's voice. It sounded like the voice of his favorite idol, only deeper huskier and matured. His Djinn had the voice of a seductress that's for sure.

"You've grown much stronger master." Tsukune glared at the rod. A winged mermaid like creature wrapped around the object chained and screaming. Was it the Djinn's true form or just artistic choice?

"Well I have some investigating to do in the other world anyway. Do you promise to be on your best behavior?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes truly, I will be good." That could mean anything and they both knew it.

He activated the ID and appeared at the school. Ever since he defended the place, it became a beacon for his dimensional travel. The burned-out corpse of the zombie lord remained. He waved his hand over the corpse and auto loot took over.

**Loot Roll 1D100 + 10 + 10 **

**38 + 10 + 10 = 58 **

**Lv15 Rare Rod (Precision) +5Dexterity + 4Intelligence **

**20,000Yen + 20% = 24,000yen**

**Lv12 Rare Chainmail Scarf 10Defence **

The sky here was brighter than he had ever seen. It must have been due to the lack of light from the city. Looking around the city, he saw a light in a building across from no man's land. Were there other survivors here? If he didn't investigate, he wouldn't find out. They could also fill in some gaps for him. Perhaps they could even give some answers like how this happened.

Tsukune made his way down the stairs only to find an armored zombie blocking his way. He brought his fist up but before he could begin pummeling the zombie it turned tail and ran. Tsukune dropped his hands after it left shocked. The night air was cool forcing him to pull his armor tighter.

He stepped out of the school. He heard pads hitting ground as a zombie dog sprinted away. It was weird were they scared of him? Tsukune rubbed his face then made his way towards the building. When he passed the zombies retreated. This wasn't right and he knew it. He began his ascent up the stairs leading to the light.

Tsukune made his way up through the darkness and stopped at the door with light peaking under it. Raising his hand to the door, he thought about knocking. "Come in." The voice said before his knuckles touched wood.

Inside he saw a woman with pale blue skin. She stared at him with black eyes the black hair of a witch. He had no idea who she was in life, but she looked like an idol. One of the old ones from the 1980s but in her prime. He remembered seeing a picture of her in his dad's sock drawer hidden deeply.

"Its amazing what the white worms can do for the human body. They can regenerate limbs, organs, and even reverse the aging process completely. Truly they are the first step to zombie royalty. Though they are inferior to the red and blue worms of barons and the counts. Compared to the black worm of zombie royalty well we might as well be the poor retches we control." In a few short sentences Tsukune's understanding of this world altered completely.

"I didn't know there was anything above a zombie lord. I still have some training to do if the difference is so great." Tsukune said.

"You aren't tempted by my offer of immortality. If you took my white worm you could live forever and make this territory your own." She said.

"Oh, I forgot my manners. Tsukune Aono its nice to meet you miss." Tsukune said and bowed lightly. He respected her enough to let her live for now but not enough to bow deeply. Manners were important after all.

"Rin Miya in life I was an idol past my prime and happily married. Then that fool of a lord found me, turned my children, my husband, and me into a lady zombie. I kept my sanity and my looks returned to my prime. While my sons and husband were reduced to bullet sponges. As you probably know the war for Japan was violent." Ms. Miya's voice was bitter but subdued like someone who has given up long ago.

"I was infected not long ago by those yellow worms. I had to dig them out my infection must have been rather early. That or my immune system is that bad ass. Either way it hurt cutting them out of me. Couldn't you have beaten the zombie lord and freed your family before they turned all the way."

Her eyes locked on to his. "That's easy to say now when its all said and done but I was powerless to stop him. I was chained down and made to watch. The worms multiplied in them within minutes, I could feel it as it happened. My very presence encouraged the worms to spread faster. I didn't have the experience to stop them." She said.

"Well that's interesting. Tell me who was the first to change, how did this all happen. I want to know so tell me a story." Tsukune said. He was growing more comfortable in his position of power. He tossed 6 points in charisma.

**Charisma 9 **

"Go on we have plenty of time. After all, by your own words you're not getting older." She looked at him like he was crazy. "I want to compare notes. Go on tell me your own version of the story. I'm sure it more complete than my own. I only know that something happened, and we have zombies everywhere."

"To think you are so powerful but clueless. Very well let your Aunt Rin enlighten you. You have heard of the Walmart haven't you?" Rin said. Tsukune raised an eyebrow. Then he started chuckling and couldn't quite stop himself. She gave him a look of annoyance and he settled down.

"Ok Aunt Rin don't get mad but its hard to believe everyday low prices and customer satisfaction turned into something like Umbrella. Wait what about all the zombie preppers wouldn't they have been a problem." Tsukune asked.

"No, they were easy to deal with. We gave them what they expected slow moving zombies then we ambushed them with dogs. Even grouped together they weren't really a challenge for a zombie lord or lady." Rin said.

"Yea Aunt Rin I've noticed. That zombie lord used his witches to blitzkrieg me and sent his marching zombie army off behind them to hit me after I was focused on the witches. A distraction to prepare his merging with his zombies. One that might have worked if I were any less of a magician." Tsukune said.

"My lord was a fool who couldn't think far enough ahead to arm and armor his zombie horde. And we have no proof if the original outbreak was an accident or not. We know there are elements in the white, red, blue, and black worms that aren't found on earth. There are some scientists among the lords. There are radioactive materials within the worms they remodel organs and, in some cases, create new systems. The official outbreak was started in a Walmart bathroom. One of the kings found it funny." Rin said.

Tsukune nodded and looked out the window. Zombie dogs and witches prowled around hunting pulling rats out of dark alleys before devouring them. "Do you farm?" Tsukune asked.

"Excuse me." Rin said.

"I'm assuming your kind don't for some reason. Don't you need some form of sustenance?" Tsukune said.

"Ah, yes there are a few farms in Japan three human farms whose products are distributed among the lords. Japans three Barons run the farms. The king prefers his ranch where he has many heads of cattle and various horses. The Count of Japan controls poultry production. And the munitions factory. Unlike the late lord Tetsuo, the Count arms his horde with machineguns, dresses them in armor, and uses them to perform Guerilla tactics. The King decides who gets what percentage of production. Such is decided by population density. After what you did, we won't receive much for some time. I will have to make do with eating rats for quite some time." Rin said.

Tsukune looked over the empty buildings that dotted his city. It was a ruin by any stretch of the imagination. Something that disgusted him down to the core. He could never support this new regime.

"Do you expect me to feel sympathy? Thank you for the information for that I won't kill you. You deserve that at least but I'm sure you've killed people before, haven't you?" Tsukune said. He looked her in the eye and saw her flinch. Tsukune snorted in disgust.

"I'm leaving, for your sake don't send your minions after me. I'm more than powerful enough to end you and them right here right now. Nice talking with you. If you were smart you would make use of the city green houses. You might be able to trade plants grown there for other supplies. Something to think about." Tsukune said.

"If I did something to displease you, I'm sorry. Please stay for a while longer if you want my body you can have it." Rin said. He resisted the urge to plant a brimstone spear in her chest.

"Another attempt to infect me. Be careful not to insult me again." Tsukune said. He was rather proud that his voice hadn't cracked. 'Be careful not to insult me again,' he shook his head at his own words. This was getting out of hand. He hadn't expected this world to be so complicated. If he had to help this lady rebuild the city, it would take a lot of time and cut down on his progress. There had to be other worlds out there.

"I apologize but my body and my minions are all I have left to bargain with. Is there nothing I could tempt you with?" Rin said.

"Aunt Rin I will be gone for a while. Hopefully your green thumb is for more than show. I will be back at some point." Tsukune said before activating ID escape.

**Three-week search for a new class. **

** Discovery roll needed 65**

**Roll 1D100 + 10luck**

**73 + 10 = 83 pass **

Tsukune searched the internet visited a few dojos and read every fantasy book he could get his hand on until eventually he found something.

**New Class: Knight lv1 0/10 +1Strength, + 1Carisma, and 1 knight ability every level. **

**Knight ability **

**Swordsmanship I 0/5 – Talent with the sword allows a user to react and move with a sword easier. +5 to all sword rolls. **

**New spell **

**Animation I 0/100 – animate objects to do your bidding. 1D10 damage per object animated limit 1 object. **

Tsukune rubbed his hands through his spikey hair and looked at his progress. He animated his Djinn rod and gained the ability Merge. He could merge weapons together and increase the power of the final product. The rod he gained from the zombie lord's corpse had already been merged with Djinn.

"Well it seems you are growing stronger by the day master." Djinn said. He nodded a new world appeared on his ID list.

**Water world I 0/1 – In this world humanity tried to fix the environment and increase the size of the polar ice caps. This time they succeeded unaware that when water becomes ice it expands. This expansion raised sea levels to an unprecedented rate. Mermaids, sea monsters, and eldritch horrors now rule the deep and little land remains. In Japan only the floating barge keeps the people alive. An old aircraft carrier. Seek out and defeat a Great Oceanic Beast to advance the world. Travel down its timeline to the worlds conclusion to receive a legendary item and a Golden Sea Dragon Scale.**

After seeing the change in his ID, he went back to zombie world.

**Zombie World II 0/5 the world you knew is no more time has flowed forward and the zombie lords have expanded into a medieval age. Zombie lords' rule over zombie peasants formerly mindless creatures who toil for the benefit of the lords. Great monsters of flesh and bone roam the lands and the seas continue to shrink as the ice caps melt. In a world where humans are little more than cattle can you survive and slay the five zombie lords, 3 Barons, count, Queen, and King of Japan. Travel to the end of the timeline to receive a Legendary weapon and a Crimson worm to do with what you will. **

There was one more world on his list.

**Burnt World I 0/1 – Temperatures on this world equal Venus due to the extreme amounts of greenhouse gases in the atmosphere. Monsters that thrive in this climate have taken over after the death of humanity. This is a world of fire and death. Warning this world is locked due to danger when user reaches level 50 the world will be unlocked. **

Alright he was curious about the ocean world. He wouldn't mind meeting some mermaids and maybe fighting some sea monsters. "Are we going somewhere?" Djinn asked.

"No maybe later I need confront Kyo she hasn't called or texted in well weeks. I thought that it might be her time of the month, but it has been over a month. I'll find her at school soon enough"

**Tsukune decides to train every day after school in the gym for 1 month**

**Training roll 1D20 needed 5 +1strength, 10 +2strength, 15 +3strenght, and 20 +5strength**

**Roll 12 +2strength after a month**

**Study Roll 1month **

**Strudy Roll 1D20 = 5 +1intelligence, 10 +2intelligence, 15, +3intelligence, and 20 +5intelligence. **

**Roll 18 +3intelligence **

**Swinging a foam sword for 1 month **

**Sword Roll 1D20 = 5 +1swordsmanship, 10 + 2swordsmanship, 15 +3swordsmanship, 20 + 5swordsmanship. **

**Roll 2 +0swordsmanship this month. **

**Running to school for 1 month **

**Running Roll 1D20 = 5 +1agility, 10 +2agility, 15 +3agility, and 20 +5agility **

**Roll 20 crit +5agility **

**Search for Kyo **

**Event 1D100 + luck, needed 70 **

**Roll 30 + 10 = 40 fail **

Tuskune had used his time wisely running, lifting weights, playing with a foam sword, and searching for his cousin.

She seems to have a sixth sense for when he's near because she just vanishes. Then there are the rumors. Dogs and cats are vanishing. Their bodies are found stripped of flesh. Its rumored that a Korean family that moved in are kidnapping the animals to stock their fridge.

He shivered at the thought his mother always told him to stay away from them. Tsukune felt stronger than he had been last month. He was much faster and stronger. It was almost time to go to the water world.


	6. Chapter 6

Through a fake name, he was finally able to get the ballistics mask he wanted and managed to find a rebreather attachment online. Tsukune had busied himself with building an air tight suit for the last few months. His grades had begun slipping in all things but geography, history, mathematics, and engineering. Language and etiquette were lagging.

But physical education had never been better. He was faster and stronger than he had ever been. If only his coordination would catch up. Tsukune had a dexterity problem. His lack of dexterity had made him clumsy and the other children had started calling him grease fingers. At least he hadn't gotten fat. Kyo wasn't coming to school anymore and her parents couldn't find her.

"Tsukune are you coming with me to search around the neighborhood again." His father asked. Tsukune nodded and closed his social studies book. He didn't enjoy the class by any means. If he could avoid it, he would. His father led him out as they made their way across the street to the local Yakuza's place.

After finding out that a girl had gone missing the local crime manager had asked them to come and called in some favors. It lit the flame of hope in Tsukune's chest. Kyo had been frightened of him ever since their journey to the other world.

A world that was no longer as it was. Perhaps a hundred or a thousand years had passed in that world. He could still go back to the original world, but it was before he had gone. Tsukune didn't want to go through killing his mother again in any form.

There were options he could try to alter the world and cause new worlds to appear. A simple shift in the order of the original could beget many alterations. Such a practice was beyond Tsukune's desires now. Once Kyo was safe, he could focus on other matters.

The door to the yakuza's pawn shop opened to let them in. Tsukune and his father bowed and introduced themselves to the man, who bowed in return. "Hello, my name is Tendo Yamaguchi, your here about the missing girl. Mr. Aono and this is young Tsukune I heard you go to the gym and run every day. Are you training to be a baseball player?" The man asked. He looked to Tsukune's father then back to Tsukune. "Why don't you go to the other room while your father and I talk." It didn't take much convincing. A large man in a suit led Tsukune to another room. Tsukune was handed an old hand-held game while the man sat and opened a magazine.

There was shouting and the man closed the door to keep out the arguing. An hour after that Tsukune was led out by his father. Tsukune handed the game back and they left.

"What happened father?" Tsukune asked. Sometimes he forgot he was twelve and wouldn't be take seriously.

"They said that we probably won't see my niece again." His father said. "I don't want to scare you, but they also said weird things happen when they tried to follow her trail. People have disappeared. Don't talk about it and try to act normal." Said his father.

**1 month **

**Origami roll for Dexterity **

**Roll 16 = +3Dexterity **

**Study Engineering for intelligence and creation of air tight suit 0/20**

**Roll 20 = +5intelligence +5 to Air Tight Suit 5/20 **

**Running for Agility **

**Roll 18 +3Agility **

In the month following his cousin's disappearance and their visit to the local Yakuza, he folded paper to improve his dexterity to great effect. He studied nautical engineering and gained more than he could have hoped for. Then he continued his running this time with a weighted vest. His improvements continued to mount making him stronger in pure stats than ever before.

**June 22, **

Happy birthday Tsuki, he read on a card with Kyo's handwriting. It was left on his door step. His birthday this year had been subdued. He trained and fought hard to improve himself, but the water world seemed far away. Without Kyo he had almost no one to talk to, Djinn was poor company. He wanted to find her.

Tsukune set out running down a dark alley on a hunch.

**Event Roll needed to pass 70 **

**Roll 87 + 10 = 97 pass **

Tsukune turned a corner and heard growling behind him. It held a tone he recognized from the zombie world. Tsukune moved to the side narrowly avoiding a bite to the back of the neck.

**Initiative 1D20 + 17 + 50 **

**Dog 20 + 9 crit = 29 **

**Tsukune 7 + 17 + 50 = 74 **

The dog was fast but Tsukune had trained and honed his reflexes over the last few months. With every kilometer he ran he worked towards increasing his speed and becoming stronger. Against a zombie Tsukune might as well be a god.

**Punch 1D5 + 8 + 50 **

**Roll 2 + 8 + 50 = 60 **

**Doppelganger = 1 success **

**Damage 120 **

Tsukune's fist moved at such speed that the dog couldn't react in time to avoid a crushing blow to the skull. Yellow worms and brain matter exploded sending pieces of the dog splattering against the nearby wall. His shadow leapt out and delivered a herculean blow to the dog's chest. It looked like a picture of a shotgun blast Tsukune saw once. The chest exploded and the exit wound was even larger.

The putrid smell of rotten flesh and slithering worms assaulted his nostrils. If he left the worms unattended, they would infect someone and continued the cycle. Was this from his own infection? Perhaps one of the worms had been alive when it went down the drain. It could have latched upon a rat in the sewer and eventually spread to dogs.

Even to Tsukune's own mind the possibility seemed farfetched. He made sure those worms were dried out husks before he dumped them.

He turned to the end of the alleyway to see human zombies. When Tsukune approached they seemed to take a step back. Tsukune used flame blade on the zombie dog's corpse burning the worms. It was a poor substitute for an actual immolation spell, but it would do for now.

**Auto loot **

**100yen **

Tsukune didn't waist much time with them. His bat shattered skulls and mulched chest cavities. Zombies of this level were no threat to him. When they were beaten Tsukune took a moment to look at them. These zombies were mostly eaten before they turned. Whole arms were nothing but bone. Organs were missing and often, teeth marks covered the bones. The way the zombies acted was another matter. They didn't try to infect him, they threw their bodies at him like meat shields spending their lives to buy time.

He took off running until he came to a fork in the back alley.

**Roll needed 51 or higher **

**Roll 62 + 10 = 72 success **

Tsukune turned on an alleyway with two witches. They were the missing girls from his school. Unlike the others their bodies were nearly completely bone. Their bodies had been ripped open from crotch to shoulder. Now they were just a bed of worms keeping the bodies somewhat intact. Tsukune used flame blade and haste. He felt his body double in speed.

**Initiative last. **

**Knight lv2 +2Strength + 2Charisma, and 2 abilities. **

**Knight's Dance I 0/10 – Dance around your enemies during combat. Whenever your enemies attack roll for a dodge. +1 to Dodge. **

Their claws were powerful and their movements fast. Tsukune felt his feet move on instinct and he moved just outside their range. When they charged, he ducked under a claw and brought his bat to the back of their heads. The zombies quickly went up in flames. His fire affinity worked overtime to burn the worms to ash.

He ran forward and as he did, Tsukune could hear a breathing pattern he recognized. It was Kyo's. It was insane the things people missed when they were gone. The sounds of his cousin's breathing when she ran, her occasional sighs, and the way she hummed on occasion, were among those details he missed when she vanished. Now that he could truly hear her, he sped up even faster.

He never thought about what he would do if he found her turned. The thought never crossed his mind as he zoomed through the alleyway. As he ran the sounds were growing louder until she was in sight as he turned an alley. "Kyo wait." Tsukune yelled.

"Tsuki don't follow me stay away." She screamed and continued to run. Tsukune caught up to her quickly. His body had become much stronger.

He grabbed on to her uniform and pushed her against the nearby wall. Tsukune kept his grip light even as he stopped her. She looked at him and Tsukune felt his eyes widen.

Gone was the girl he remembered. Her eyes had become sunken in and black. Her skin was becoming a shade of blue. Her clothes were covered in gore they felt greasy to the touch. He could smell it on her the rot of many. Everything about her had changed. Kyo had become a Zombie Lady.

Tears welled up and fell making tracks on her face. She opened her mouth revealing a new set of teeth resembling those of a shark more than a human. Her once delicate hands were tipped with black bone like claws. Tsukune took his hands off her and put them to his eyes.

"Tsuki, I'm sorry you saw me. It was your birthday, I had to at least get you a card. I actually wrote it after I knew I was infected." Tsukune took a step back, he didn't know what to do. It would be so easy to just kill his cousin and then he wouldn't have to think about it.

"All the disappearances are you." Tsukune accused.

"You don't know what its like, how could you. You're a hunter of my kind, I can feel it now like how I'm sure every zombie can feel it. You couldn't protect me from this you were too slow." Tsukune looked up and glared at her. She sucked in a breath then sighed. "I have to eat Tsukune at first, I thought I could stick to animals no one would miss. A dog here, and a cat there at first it kept my hunger at bay. I managed to hide it under makeup for a while. Then I was invited to a slumber party. I fed before just to be safe, I thought it would be safe. So much naked flesh right in front of me. It was too much to resist. I fed and then I ran. The government covered it up." Kyo said.

He listened to her and felt empathy. "It must have been too much of a burden on you. Changes were happening and you had no one to turn to. I'm sorry Kyo, I would have done anything to protect you." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune there are others like me here. They are in Japan, but they don't have any plans to start an outbreak. I've joined their family now. This may be the last I get to see you. Even now I can feel the pull of my king. Tsuki this is goodbye. Don't try to find me again." She said.

Tsukune felt as if his heart was breaking. This was his cousin a pillar of who Tsukune was she was someone he loved like a sister and relied upon. She was an important lifeline to the Tsukune of old. Without her he would be set adrift until he found himself again.

"Don't go Kyo we can figure this out together." She smiled to him, then shook her head.

"I've figured it out Tsukune, I have a new family. Don't worry we're careful not to cause an outbreak. I have control over the zombies I make. They won't go around infecting people like in the movies. By Tsuki may I never interfere in your life again." Kyo said.

She turned and walked away and out of his life. He felt it this resolution had damaged a part of him that would take time healing.

Just as she left a new presence made itself known.

**Dark Presence Auto Terror Willpower needed 20 **

** Passed Willpower has risen 10-13 **

A powerful figure bombarded his senses. Black energy flowed from this individual. A being far stronger than any Tsukune had ever encountered. His very presence nearly left Tsukune overcome by fear.

"Impressive not many can resist my power." The figure said. His body was that of a normal human only it was off. He didn't breathe, the temperature dropped at his presence, and through the paper white skin Tsukune could see the occasional black worm make its way to the surface.

**Zombie King the Black Worms HP 100,000, Strength 200, Agility 150, Aura of terror passive – causes stun if save throw fails, Kingly action – can command any zombie below it, Aura of Terror Active - -20% to enemy agility, strength, intelligence, and willpower. Icy Grip X – Deals 10D20 Ice damage with each physical attack, Frozen Wasteland Passive – Lowers temperature around the user +5% ice damage for every year in an area max 100years. Etc… **

The list continued as he glared at the zombie king. This was a being well above the lords by at least 3 magnitudes if kings were stronger than queens. Still why was he here.

"I can feel it the anathema within you. If you can believe it even, I feel a twinge of fear from you. Enough to give you a measure of curtesy. Stay away from my kind or next time I will feast upon your entrails and turn you into a common zombie. You will be just another husk and nothing more. Is that understood?" The zombie king asked. Tsukune nodded not really paying attention. The fact that Kio would be gone was more a blow than this zombie's power. In a year he wouldn't be much of a threat.

"Well that's good I've met many fools who wished to fight me unaware of how lacking their skills are."

"I don't care about that you waste of space. If I wanted, you dead you would be a burning husk yourself." Tsukune snarled. His blood was up, and he didn't care if this being before him was stronger. "A member of my family just left me, and I will never see her again. This meeting doesn't matter. But if you want it here it is. If you or your kind attempt to take over the world. I will destroy you. I don't care if I must pull the stars from the sky to do it. I will not allow you to turn my world into a wasteland." Tsukune shouted.

The zombie king snorted. "Only short-sighted fools actually want to take over humanity. We would have to build human farms, of all things. No free-range humans are much better for us. But just to show you I mean business." Tsukune never saw the move coming. A fist pounded into his chest cracking every rib and slamming him against the nearby wall.

**Tsukune HP 69/160 **

The punch was just a light tap no real power behind it, but the icy cold that invaded his body nearly killed him. "You are far too weak to start pulling stars from the sky. Goodbye boy and remember to keep your mouth shut you will be watched." The zombie king vanished leaving Tsukune there in the ally. Tsukune brought a health potion to his lips and took a drink. He felt his ribs begin to fuse back into place and the cold in his lungs started to dissipate.

** Ability points 8 **

He purchased targeting a while ago to ensure he could follow his enemies if needed. Now he could find Kyo and the zombie King at any time. Not that it would do him any good now. He was well below the zombie king in power. He needed to continued training and preparing for the water world.


	7. Chapter 7

Power was a word with many definitions. It described the electrical energy used to power machines. It was a physical force used to enforce ones will upon another. It was also political clout, ones influence over people and the events surrounding them. Power was in a sense everything and nothing. It was a force of change by a will. Tsukune had a lot of one type of power. He had the force to impose his will on those weaker than himself. That force was useless against anyone stronger than him. He knew that on some level but until a month ago, he ignored it.

**ID zombie I (complete) **

Tsukune felt numb to the world around him. Zombies groaned and moaned in this new world untouched by Tsukune's might. This world was in a loop. It was always reset when he returned unless he set it as a saved world. He was learning more about his power every day.

When a dimension is saved its time flow can be altered. Time in this world moved 24hours for every hour on earth. That gave him close to 6days here before he needed to leave. Something was wrong with him and he knew it. Every time he saw a school uniform on a girl it reminded him of Kyo. She was gone practically dead to him. He might never see her again.

"Come on Tsukune those zombies won't kill themselves." Djinn said. She floated beside him under the effects of animation. The white orb also floated. Items under the effects of animation counted as equipped but he didn't have to hold them.

He was in a rundown gift shop going through the katanas merging them one after the other into a single weapon. Once a weapon merged 10 times it needed to merge with12 another weapon that had merged 10 times.

"Once again a souvenir shop runs out of supplies." Tsukune muttered and held three sheathed Katanas under his arm. They were light to his hands. Each were Katana II +3. Holding them made him feel powerful.

"What happened to you Tsukune? Did she mean that much to you? There are other worlds other Kyo's find another or move on. You can't beat that zombie king as you are."

Tsukune drew the katana II +3 and unlocked the door letting in the hord of zombies. Zomibes started pouring in as he cast haste and flame blade. The blade of his weapon was quickly wreathed in flames and his perception of time slowed down. The zombies poured in at a crawl.

**Initiative 1D20 Zombie horde lv5 +1 agility **

** Zombie roll 12 + 1 = 13 **

** Tsukune roll 4 + 17 + 50 = 71**

**Damage roll Katana 1D10 + (1D20 + 1D20) x2 x40% +50**

** Damage 8 + 10 + (16 + 19) x 2 + 50 = 166**

** Doppelganger 2 failed **

With both hands on his weapon it was easy to slash with his full strength. The flames covering his katana set the walking corpses aflame as he tore through them. When one burned it caught the ones near it ablaze and soon the whole horde was done for. Tsukune made his way out through the rotting burning crowd. Some of the zombies managed to scratch at his skin as he made his way through the horde.

He watched the wound as the tiny egg in his wound hatched and the worm within died. His body had become anathema to the zombies. Weak worms died on contact. He doubted even a lord worm could turn him.

Tsukune started to laugh to himself as the zombies burned around him and their efforts to infect him failed. Zombies moved around him aiming guns at his face. Tsukune continued to laugh as they kept them aimed on him. This was the Baron's territory. A car drove up and slowly stopped.

At this point Tsukune's chuckles had died down and he watched the armored zombies step out of the vehicle. They were dressed in armor and held AK 47s there were even hints of rationality in the eyes of the dead men. Though the other armed zombies kept their slacked jawed appearances.

Tsukune knew the jig was up. He was armored with a ballistic mask and some armor, but he wasn't dressed for modern warfare. His fireballs couldn't fly as fast as a bullet.

"Drop your weapon human put your hands on your head and get on the ground." The armored zombie said. His words were slacked like his expression but there was an air of humanity to him. Tsukune did as ordered and dropped his weapon before prostrating himself on the ground.

He heard a car door slammed as the baron must have stepped out of the car. "Look at me human. Look at me." The Baron shouted. Tsukune did so and saw a man with red worms flowing over his face. His skin looked almost human if not for the strange jaw. It looked like the baron had been altered to bite harder. He had double the normal amount of muscle around his jaw. Other than that, he was a bald Asian man with red eyes. Compared to a zombie lord he looked almost normal.

They put plastic zip ties around his wrists and tossed him in the back of the truck the Baron arrived in. Tsukune looked back at his gored covered katana left out on the street. He promised the weapon he would be back for it before it rained.

He wasn't alone there were a few others with him. The looked at Tsukune. One was a girl with short brown hair cut short most likely to keep it out of the way. She was skinny almost too skinny. One of the men looked at him and nodded. "Hey, cheer up I'm a member of the resistance they don't want what I know to fall into the Baron's hands, so they'll send a team to rescue me. I'm sure you guys will come along too." From what Tsukune understood there were precious few survivors here in Japan. So, few that the zombies exist for at least another few hundred years. Long enough to forget about conventional weaponry and take up medieval weaponry.

"The name is Jimmy, I'm from America, and I was on the base when this all happened. Listen don't worry just do what the worm heads say and wait for the rescue." Jimmy said.

"Don't be delusional, there is no rescue no one is out there, and no one will save us. We are alone our culture is as good as dead and soon so shall we be. The will send us to the farm breed us and then dispose of us only you will be alive girl the rest of us will be in the Baron's gut." One of the men said. He was a hard-looking man in a tattered suit. He wore paper under his sleeves to protect from zombie bites.

Tsukune looked out the window seeing the tattered streets, downed building, and zombies. It could take a while to reach his sword if he didn't hurry before he was too far away.

"So, kid what's your story?" The gruff man said. "Where did you get the mask with a smiley face on it?" The man asked.

"I killed my mother when she turned. I found my cousin turned into a witch and killed her. I've been killing and gathering armor and weapons ever since. The Baron ambushed me and here I am." Tsukune said. The man shivered at Tsukune's words. "Where do you think they're taking us?" Tsukune asked.

"To the farm where else would they take humans. We have become a rare commodity on our own planet." Tsukune thought about just burning his cuffs and killing the Baron with a brimstone spear. He could do it, but he wanted to see the farm.

"Jimmy right do you think the resistance can save us." Tsukune asked. Jimmy looked him in the face. Tsukune still had his mask and goggles on.

"No doubt in my mind I'm sure the resistance would love to add you to their ranks." He should leave the hour was already up. If he had done that with Kyo then she wouldn't have been turned. It was Tsukune's carelessness and bloodlust that turned her. Kyo was innocent.

It was his mistake, but she still fell. She ate several of her class mates. There was no going back for her.

A run-down processing plant came into view and they were taken out and stripped down before getting hosed. Tsukune was separated from the others and jammed into a lone room. He was forced into a seat just as the Baron made his way inside. The Baron was smoking a cigar and looked at Tsukune with disdain.

"I'm not afraid of you. You can make my worms squirm and my hair stand up on end but I'm not afraid. The Baron yelled before throwing the table to the side." Eventually the Baron straightened up.

"You will need some fattening up before you can be processed. There is some good muscle on you, but it is far too stringy right now. King's orders are to breed every human possible. Well the king doesn't have to know about you." The monster said before turning his back and leaving. The door was shut, and an armed armored zombie stood outside.

Tsukune took a knife from his inventory and cut the plastic hand cuffs off. Lifting his arms up he felt at his wrists to get some blood flow back. Looking around there was no way out. The door was guarded, and it wouldn't take much time for the guard to turn around and fire. A brimstone spear would alert them of his threat level.

An hour later a tray of food was brought in. It was mostly meat with a massive bowl of rice. "Eat every bite." The Baron said.

Tsukune sat down and started munching on a steak as he thought about his situation. He was trapped by inaction because of bullets of all things. He hadn't expected the zombie's to be so tactical. The count was more than likely even more dangerous.

It was probably best to leave and regroup. He activated ID escape and returned to his bedroom and laid in bed. Bullets were a problem. His current armor couldn't deal with them and that made everything more difficult. Then a thought occurred to him.

The animate object spell had no limit. What if he animated hundreds of swords and had them rain down for him? Well that wouldn't work. There was no limit but only a few would obey him at a time. No unleashing a rain of swords was impossible for now.

Magnetism was a thought. If he could shield himself with magnetic fields, he could defend himself. That wasn't feasible either. He had no magnetism spells and they would interfere with his own weapons.

He needed to thank the Baron and his horde. With this new goal, he didn't have to think about Kyo.

He rolled up some new abilities.

**Ability Roll 1D100 +10 **

**Roll 97 + 10 = 107 crit **

**Adaptive Weapon I 0/100 – Optional Roll a 1D100 and absorb any abilities your enemies have to your weapons. Add another 1D100 every level. The higher the number for more abilities or to make the ability stronger. **

**Multicast I 0/100 – At the cost of double MP cast multiple spells at once. Limit 2 add another 2 every level. **

**Multitarget Homing I 0/100 – At the cost of double MP Target multiple spots on an enemy for critical damage. Limit 2 add another 2 every level. **

He purchased all three abilities. They didn't seem to be at the critical ability mark until you maxed out the abilities. Then you had some truly dangerous abilities. The ability to hit multiple places, multiple times, and with a single action was beyond valuable. Not to mention the adaptive weapon ability. He could steal the abilities of powerful monsters and lock them in a weapon, merge the weapon, and create a more powerful weapon.

Tsukune had come out of this roll on top and that wasn't in dispute. He felt that Kyo was close by and heading towards him. But the king was far away. Then he heard a rock tap his window. He opened it to see Kyo and another girl crawl their way up the apartment complex wall.

"Hey Tsukune, this is my queen Maria she has accepted me into her service. She wanted to meet you after hearing about what you can do." Tsukune looked at Kyo then at the blond-haired woman with black worms crawling inside of her. She felt dangerous but not beyond his abilities. He itched to pull his sword and kill her.

"Hello Tsukune, we have much to talk about." He looked to Kyo and knew she had betrayed his trust and told her new master about the other worlds.


	8. Chapter 8

"Much to talk about." His fist moved wreathed in flames ready to turn Kyo's beautiful face into a ruined crater. Only for the frozen hand of a zombie queen to stop him. Her strength was greater than his. The cold swept through his flames and snuffed them out. A swift blow knocked his breath away and left him reeling on the floor. His lungs emptied and he never saw the hit.

The foot of the the creature that kicked him had blackened nails that glittered in the florescent light like glass. Tsukune looked up at the frowning face of the zombie queen that invaded his home. There was a chill rolling off the zombie that chilled the breath in his lungs. He knew this was a fight he couldn't win at close range. He needed time to raise his strength. She pivoted and kicked him again slamming him harder on the ground.

He gasped for breath as Kyo stepped to the side and sat on the bed. Maria the zombie queen stood over him predatorily. Tsukune longed to drive his brimstone spears through her chest.

"Now then if you're done we can have a chat." She offered a hand and Tsukune slapped it away.

"Talk then." Tsukune said.

"Tsuki don't be mean to my queen. She's special greater than you can understand." He looked at her again feeling the betrayal cut deeper. He glared at Maria. She scoffed at his look.

"It is merely the way of things. We are the Mago a race of worms that replicate the brains of those we consume. Some like your cousin have perfect replication while those replicated with lower worms in the hierarchy are lesser specimen. We are not human nor are we who we were. Your cousin's brain has been devoured and now only the white worms in her head remain. It is her but she can never go back to humanity. She must devour flesh human and otherwise to live. If she doesn't the worms in her body will starve and turn to catabolism. They will devour each other until only pieces of your cousin's consciousness remain." Maria said.

Tsukune turned to his cousin. She looked better than she was. There weren't tears in her eyes or gore covering her uniform. She wore the uniform of another school. "Why can't you eat normal meat like a human? Must it be alive." Tsukune asked.

"You have to understand Tsuki the worms need fresh proteins to work with, any damage from cooking or entropy will result in diminishing returns. When I'm older, I won't need much." Kyo said.

He was going to put her down. There was no other way. This wasn't the Kyo he knew. A hand cold as ice gripped his chest and he met the eyes of Maria. The zombie queen's eyes were red and held an air of mischief.

"Kyo wait in the corner, I have a lesson for the little wizard." Kyo stood up and obeyed cowering in the corner. Maria forced him against the bed. He punched and kicked but it was like hitting concrete. His blows were weak she suffered no damage. Then she began to take off her clothes.

His eyes fell upon her body and he was entranced. Her skin was pale, hairless, and scared in places. Small cuts covered her body and the skin wrinkled around them. A ghostly hand fell to one of the scars and she poked it.

"These are wounds made by other queens. They never seem to heal right." She said and frowned before looking back at him. Tsukune took his eyes off her to see Kyo standing in the window blocking his only escape. If he ran out of his bedroom door his family would get exposed. A hand gripped his chin pulling his face back to her.

"Look at me." She hissed and he did. He saw more scars on her thighs and the pink of her lady parts. Tsukune sucked in a breath as his eyes zeroes in on her forbidden zone. He hadn't looked at porn for fear of weakening his male vitality. But seeing her even scarred as he felt a stirring that betrayed his own will.

She moved her arm like a snake grasping his maleness and holding him firmly enough to hurt. He grimaced and she smiled revealing straight teeth. She seemed more human than any zombie he had ever met. Yet still it wasn't her grip that hurt him but the cold that invaded his body.

She let out a sigh then walked over to him and sat in his lap. "You are unique Tsukune a human more powerful than a white Mago or zombie as you call us. We aren't dead Tsukune we have become something else something immortal." Her cleft bent his member down painfully as she sat in his lap. Her wide hips and butt flexed out driving primal feelings through his mind.

There was a smile on her face that betrayed her lack of innocence. This was pure manipulation and he wouldn't stand for it. He tried to rise, he used Haste, and struggled. Her smirk only grew wider as her ice-cold hands wrapped around his wrists pinning him. He continued to struggle as she bucked her hips and drove him mad with her form and the weight of her body. Despite the cold she smelled human enough and his damnable hormones clouded his mind.

"You aren't immortal nothing in this world will last forever." Tsukune said even as his face became flush and his mind began to dim. She brought her face down to his and he opened his mouth and bit her neck. He bit down with all his might to cause her pain and break this spell she had over him. No matter how hard he bit she just moaned and nuzzled his ear.

"Kyo said I would like you. She was right you are just my type. Fighting even when I have every advantage over you. Some would call it foolish. I call it interesting." She whispered out between moans as he struggled to break her skin. Eventually she rose and pale breasts rose as she ground herself on him.

Knowing they would be softer he bit down on one of her unprotected nipples. It was like biting into industrial strength rubber. His teeth made an impression but not enough to matter. She merely took his head and forced him harder upon her. It was humiliating in a way he had never expected. This was a show of how vast the difference between them truly was.

"Struggle as much as you like. It will make you all the sweeter when you break. Yes, when I finally break your will to resist only then will your flavor be perfect." Maria said before she pulled Tsukune's face from her breast and patted him on the cheek. "A good try but you have no claws to cut me and no fangs to bite through my skin. Until next time." She said and stood up leaving him embarrassed and cold. She and Kyo left through his window.

Tsukune was left sitting on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and the wall unmoving barely breathing. Slowly his hands began to twitch and then he stood up. He could track her as well now. Placing a hand in his hair he brushed it back. It was getting long, and he would need a haircut soon.

He used ID to return to the zombie world. He took his time returning to the spot he left his sword then made his way to where he sensed the Baron. He had put a track on every zombie with a gun he ran into. When he knew one was on a roof top, he sent a homing magic missile at them. His anti-zombie abilities worked well to illuminate them. He looted the armor and weapons off their corpses. Each had either an assault rifle, a sniper rifle, or in some cases riot shotguns. Many of the snipers were armed with tranquilizer darts. An interesting loud out.

**Knight lv3 +3Strength, +3Charisma, +3abilities**

**New Ability **

**Heavy Armor I 0/10 – an ability that improves the use and defense of heavy armor. 10% increase in defense from heavy armor. +1Agility while wearing heavy armor. **

**Magic missile II 12/10 – 6 hits each dealing 2D4 with Intelligence modifiers. This spell can hit one or multiple units. **

In one action he went from firing 1 spell to 12 with homing for 4spells. With every kill it slowly rose further in proficiency. Already it had risen once again.

**Magic Missile III 2/20 – 9 hits each dealing 3D4 with intelligence modifiers. This spell can hit one or multiple units. **

**Multicast I 40/100**

**Multitarget Homing I 40/100**

Tsukune to a tall building overlooking the camp. He watched over the mass of armed guards doing routine work. The armored zombies number in the tens while the assault riffle wielding zombies remained in the hundreds. They moved humans and began transporting a few to a truck. He had a hunch where it was going. They would be delivered to the other high-ranking zombies to be used as food. Tsukune raised his hand, he needed to do this quickly. For once he had the drop on them.

**Ambush 1 free shot. **

Precision was his greatest weapon here. 18 magic missiles rained down killing zombies. He was able to get off 4 actions before the sound of an alarm rang through the camp. Zombies started firing on their prisoners at random executing them on the spot. The Baron exploded from his quarters just as Tsukune took out another group of zombies.

He downed a greater Mana Potion restoring his MP to full.

**Multicast II 0/200 – 4 spells every action 2xMP cost**

**Multitarget Homing II 4 homing spells every action 2xMP cost **

**Magic Missile IV 40/40 **

**Magic Missile V 80/80 **

**Magic Missile VI 10/160 – 18 shots 6D4 with intelligence multiplier. Can target 1 or more. **

There were thirty-six shards crystalline and white under the moonlight. For a moment they formed a half circle around him hovering in an orderly row. Once the spell finished its preparations and all the targets were selected as one, they shot off through the darkness searching out their targets. All that could be heard were a whistling sound before a pop or splat. Windows shattered all along the various buildings, dogs howled and leapt through the now open windows searching for attackers, and then the alarm continued to go off.

Bullets flew around in the chaos as the Baron struggled to get his own forces under control. He looked around with his zombies and continued to kill prisoners as they searched for an intruder.

Two more rounds of magic missile and still they remained ignorant of what was going on. Tsukune had planned this. He had attacked the guards on the outside first. Then he worked his way in to the meat of the zombie army stationed here. The weaker zombies died to his magic missiles they may show a brief flash of light, but they were silent and never gave away his position with sound.

The heavily armored zombies moved to the Baron and began to form up a defense. Unlike the zombie lord they didn't fuse together. One of the armored zombies pointed up to his position before raising a rocket launcher.

Tsukune leapt off the building as the rocked hit the side and it exploded.

**Fall damage Roll Damage 1D20 for every 10ft **

**5D20 **

**Roll 68fall damage **

He slammed down hard but not as hard as he could have. Tsukune looked down at his leg to see it was broken, one of his knees were shattered, and it felt like his hip was cracked. As painful as that was, he downed a greater health potion and felt his body repair itself rapidly. The adrenaline pumping through his system kept the pain out until his leg began to bend back around with a pop it was healed. His knee itched as the tiny bones pulled themselves out of his muscle tissue and back together. Finally, his hip popped and the misshapen form it took sunk back to normal. If all else failed, he could always learn how to make health potions and become a pharmacist. Then he felt his toes pop back and realized he didn't know they were broken.

His Katana II appeared in hand as a pack of zombie dogs barreled into him. Haste II and flame blade IV engaged in the half second between his healing and their arrival. He had likely 15minutes of his buffs before they ran out and less than 30 spells before he suffered from magic sickness.

**Zombie Dog pack lv15 Agility 40, strength 20 HP 18,000 number x20 **

** Abilities: Pack Sync I – +1Agility per number, Pack Life I - +10% life per pack member + member HP, Pack I – The ability to create a group bent towards a single goal. Group potential 20, Alpha I – A single mind behind the pack. Alpha Strength +10% per pack members. Regeneration II Recover 10% health every turn. **

** Initiative Roll 1D20 + 40 **

** Dog pack = 19 + 40 = 59 **

** Tsukune = 18 + 17 + 50 +20 = 105 **

**Attack Damage roll **

** 1D10 + 5 + 11 + 50 + (2D20 + 1D20 + 40%) x2 = **

** 4 + 5 + 11 + 50 + 112= 182**

** Doppelganger 1 success **

** 364**

His blade slashed across the nearest dog cutting through rotted fur and thick muscle. A thick wound opened spilling worms all over the ground even as they struggled to pull the wound back together.

He dodged the reprisal from the nearest dog

**Dodge Roll auto win Bonus is greater than any of the dogs can crit. **

Tsukune moved with superhuman speed dodging each attack from the pack and slashing in return.

**Swordsmanship II 0/10 – +10 to sword rolls. **

After several slashed he finally downed one of the dogs and the strength, HP, and agility of the pack decreased. The flames on his blade licked away the blood of the dog before the roll began.

**Adapt Roll 1D100 + 10 luck needed for an ability 60 or higher**

**84 - 79 - 41 - 73 - 61 - 84 - 63 - 26 - 99 - 58 - 98 - 60 - 56 - 19 - 107 - 21 - 85 - 50 - 95 - 18**

**11 wins = 11 abilities + mergers at random **

**Abilities compatible with sword 1 **

**Regeneration 11merge + mutation**

**Katana II +3 Regeneration V – Regenerate 25% of sword per action, Vampire I absorb the blood of your enemies to fuel repairs. **

Tsukune stood over the remains of the dogs he had slaughtered. They were tough and powerful. If he wasn't much faster, they might have gotten him.

The nicks and dings on his blade slowly began to heal away as the sword absorbed the gore on its blade. He moved around the rubble and saw hundreds of zombies well-armed and searching for him. They were far too close together. If he ran from cover blade drawn, they would shoot him down and he would be dead. It was time to use the old fireball.

**Fireball V – 5D30 fire damage + 5D10 m radius **

It didn't take long he just had to throw a few fireballs at random zombies and eventually he gained the next level in the spell. It was time to put it to the test. Multicast II would allow him to send out four fireballs in a single go.

He leapt out of cover and launched all four fireballs before cutting out running. Four massive balls of condensed flames flew out aimed right for the Baron.

**Damage = 561.6 x2 against zombies = 1123.2 fire damage over 252 meters diameter**

Tsukune ducked under some fallen mortor as the flames exploded. 3 soccer fields worth of fire covered the area and continued to sweep through killing everything it touched. He heard an explosion and a massive boom while the fiery explosion surrounded him. The slab of concrete he hid behind tumbled away as Tsukune hid himself in a hole from his own destruction. When everything went quiet Tsukune peaked over his hole. The ground was mostly glassed around him. Djinn floated beside him unburnt.

****There was no experience to be had from the kills for his knight class and his level didn't go up from the dead zombies all around him. He got up out of the hole and approached the downed Baron. Red worms tore away at the zombie's dead skin so new flesh could grow. The high zombie slowly rose to its feet looking around with empty eye sockets.

Tsukune stepped to the side of the Baron and raised his sword prepared to deliver a killing blow. The zombie was healing rapidly. Soon the Baron would have its eyes back. Tsukune sliced downward separating the zombie's head from its neck and watched the red, white, and yellow worms spill out from their host. Taking out a zip lock bag and some forceps he picked up many of the red worms, bagged them, and stored them in his inventory. He raised his hand and used auto loot.

**20D100 **

**104 - 68 - 21 - 71 - 40 - 79 - 42 - 63 - 14 - 107 - 51 - 68 - 52 - 56 - 62 - 81 - 30 - 110 - 38 - 60**

**15 Greater Mana potions **

**10 Greater Health Potions **

**Rare chest plate Riot Armor +20defense **

**Spell – Shadow Hold I 0/25 – Conjure solid shadows that bind your enemies Roll 1D20 against enemy strength.**

**Necromantic Spell – Bone Harvest I – Call upon the bones of the dead recover 1MP and restore 1 negative energy every minute. **

**30,000Yen + 20% = 36,000yen**

**Tsukune lv17 **

**+2attribute points **

**+1ability points **

**6ability points **

**Knight lv4 – +4strength, +4charisma, and +4 abilities **

**New Ability – Knights Glory X Max – Every named enemy defeated + 1 Charisma.**

Tsukune returned to his world feeling just a little stronger. He put finished his air tight suit and added Shadow hold to his spell list.


	9. Chapter 9

**Session 9 **

**5 months of training **

**+7Strength **

**+11Intelligence **

**+14Agility**

**+6Dexterity**

**Multicast III**

** Multitarget Homing III **

** Shadow Hold III**

** Brimstone Spear III **

** Animation V**

** Fire Affinity II **

**Tsukune lv27**

**Mage lv10 max **

**Knight lv4 **

**Attribute Points: 20**

**Ability Points: 16**

**Stats **

**HP 170**

**MP 48spells **

**Attributes **

**Strength 15(19) Dexterity 12**

**Agility 31 Intelligence 28 (38) (43) (48)**

**Willpower 15 (25) Wisdom 7(12) **

**Charisma 9(13) Luck 10**

Animated spears floated around Tsukune. Each made from steel treated to resist sea water. Nine floated around him each with the Pack Strength, Pack Survival, and All is One abilities. Each spear increased his strength and dexterity by 4 but together they increased his strength and dexterity by 68.4. They were his defense against close range attacks.

He stood in the middle of a massive invasion of zombies by the three lords and the count. In this respawned world the lord he originally defeated was alive. Three giants emerged from the flood of undead as they marched towards the school.

The count remained behind enemy lines directing his forces from a hidden location. He was much smarter than the lords who waded through their own numbers. Witches emerged from the stairs and charged only for his spears to attack them. His spears flipped through the air and homed in on their targets splitting through heads before ripping themselves free. With Animation V 10 animations were his limit +1 for every 10intelligence.

**Multicast III – 6 spells can be cast in one action 2x mana cost. **

**Shadow Hold III – Roll 3D20 die against enemy strength + 1D20 per 5Willpower. **

**Binding **

**Doppelganger 1,1,1 crit success **

**365(730) vs 400strength Success**

**335.6(671.2) vs 450strength Success **

**372(744) vs 600 strength Success**

He raised his hands and shadows erupted from the ground. Hands black as the empty void emerged from the shadows and latched on to the colossal zombies. Though the strength of each massive titan of necrotic flesh was great they couldn't resist the cold might of the shadows. For as long as the spell was active the hands of shadows would keep the zombies in place.

**Brimstone Spear III 122/350 – A spear of molten obsidian is launched at the enemy. 9D100 fire damage + 18D6 piercing damage. +1D100 fire damage every 20Intelligence. **

** Target Homing eye sockets 2xdamage **

** Multicast 6 **

** Damage = 1,169 x 4 x1.4 continuous = 6,546 every action. 6,014 continuous every action. 6,412 every action. Piercing damage 176. **

Bound by a multitude of shadow hands they could do nothing but burn as their minions climbed to pull the spears out. The fires spread quickly burning the giants as Tsukune prepared himself to glass the area with fireball V.

He heard a whistling sound then the world around him started to explode. Chunks of concrete exploded all around him as the building collapsed. While he was busy subduing the colossal zombie lords the count moved his mortars in range.

**Mortar damage negated by armor**

**Fall** **Damage 3D100 **

** Damage taken 87 **

** Tsukune 183/270**

His ears were ringing, and he was trapped under some of the roof tiles. A steel beam rested on his chest. His right hand was still out pointed up. How much could he destroy?

**Fireball Damage = Fire Affinity II +2D30 = (7D30 + 48) 1.4 = 3040.8 fire damage 168 meters radius. **

Six fireballs flew up and fell back to earth before detonating. The explosion covered a third of a kilometer sweeping through the zombies. The flames rose over 100 stories and the stones around him cracked before exploding. White light took his sight as he finished drinking a greater health potion. Everything was swept away.

Tsukune slowly came to to the sound of rain falling. It pounded on his helmet and face mask rinsing the dusk and muck from his goggles. With his sight cleared he looked over to where his spell hit. Where buildings once stood, and an army of zombies once marched there was now a sink hole. Tsukune drank another health potion and began chuckling to himself. This was his power. He was powerful unstoppable nothing could beat him with this power. He turned to walk away then slipped in the mud.

Mud covered his goggles and he laughed again. He slowly made his way to his feet then sighed and wiped the mud away. He kept coming back here setting off the school alarms and calling the zombie army in the area to grind. That's all this was. Tsukune was following the art of war. He let himself appear as a lone survivor who attracted more trouble than he could handle. He showed some teeth but little else until the enemy forces committed. Once they took the field, he unleashed his fireballs and consumed the area in fire.

"This is the fifth time you've done this and the first time they used mortars. Normally the count doesn't take the field. You said this was the last time, will you stick to that?" Djinn III said. He had merged her with many rods until she changed. She no longer resembled a rod at all. He felt her snake like tale wrap around his neck like a scarf as she settled lounging on his shoulder right pauldron.

"I need a rebreather, an underwater camera, and a harpoon gun for the next world. With the loot from this battle I should be ready to buy them." Tsukune said neutrally. He had picked out exactly what he wanted and saved the pages on his computer. He needed around 1,500,000yen for the equipment.

"You could have looked up the manufacturers and used this world to find them." Djinn said. He rubbed her scaled head as she protested weakly.

"No searching out there invites the principality of unpredictability. I would rather not fall in an ambush by the zombie king and queen together. I've trained myself and grown stronger, but they are cunning opponents and I can't track them here. They aren't the same zombies I put a tracker on." He felt a gust of wind and his spears pierced the count.

Tsukune turned around to see his enemy mad and blinded by the flames and healing rapidly. He roared out and charged even while pierced by nine spears. Blue worms seeped from his wounds trying to drive out spears with wills of their own. Tsukune willed the spears away and fired six Brimstone spears in their place. He had only 18 spells to go before he felt magic sickness.

The count's mouth moved to say something, but his tongue was burnt out of his mouth and his throat and lungs were burnt. He moved by the supernatural force of the worms in his body. Tsukune used his time to look at the wounds made by his spears. They were shallow meaning that the blue worms offered some form of the same physical defense as the black worms. Though Brimstone spears had no trouble much to Tsukune's pleasure.

This was how Tsukune preferred to fight his enemies when they meant nothing to him. A hand to hand confrontation was unnecessary. He activated shadow hold and bound the zombie in place as the molten obsidian continued to pump out heat burning out the worms in the zombie's body. Tsukune took some forceps and collected a blue worm from the ground. He put it in a zip lock bag before placing it in his inventory next to the red worm.

Soon the zombie was a burnt-out husk devoid of life. It wasn't enough to bring him from 27 to 28 but still impressive. His hatred for their kind was satisfied for now.

**Auto Loot 1D100 1 for count, 3 for lords, 50,000 for normal **

** Count Roll 37 + 10 = 47 **

** Loot Dropped **

**100,000yen**

**(Super Rare) Reich revolver Model M79 Damage = 2D20 + dexterity modifier +50% damage against fleeing allies and deserters – the count was a fan of the old Prussian commissar he stole this revolver and kept it in perfect condition. **

**Lord roll 3D100**

** Roll 7, 25, 7 = 17, 35, 17 **

** 10,000Yen **

** Sniper rifle Scope – A gun part that can be added to all .308 rifles. **

** Common Zombie roll Averaged 1D100**

** Roll 97 + 10 = 107 crit **

** 500yen x 50,000 = 25,000,000yen **

** AK 47 x 50,000 **

** 7.62x39 ammunition boxes x 50,000**

** Desert Eagle x 50,000 **

** .50 ammunition boxes x 50,000**

Guns and bullets filled his inventory like never and he knew just what to do to lighten his load. He merged them all enough to make an IV for four guns.

Desert Eagle IV didn't look like itself. Holding it filled him with certainty like never before. There was an unseen power in the weapon. Djinn placed her hands on it.

"Master this weapon is waiting to receive a consciousness. You should grant it a name. I'm only a version III you've fed me over 1,110 rods to make me what I am. To take these weapons to the next level they need a name. Something to attach their power to." She said.

He held up the pistol in his hand and searched his mind for a name that could grant this weapon what it needed. "Oathkeeper, this will be the instrument I use to defend humanity." The sheer number of handguns needed to make this weapon into something greater was mind boggling. His spears were only II with a few abilities. Once he said the weapon's name it changed. The black rigid body gained pink and white metallic parts, the handle bent, and the gun began to glow golden.

He returned the gun to his inventory and left the others un named for now. Tsukune smiled this had been a great final trip. In a few more days he would get his equipment and go on a sea adventure. Tsukune activated ID escape.

On his bed was a very naked Maria Tsukune was in full armor, his spears were with him, and his Oathkeeper wasn't quite out of his reach. She looked at him and smiled. "I've left a present for you downstairs. A gift to my dear lover. Now you never have to worry about your parents dying of old age. Congratulations, I bet the children at school will be so envious." Tsukune dumped every point he had to willpower. He knew what she did to him what she did to his family. But why, he hadn't hunted any of her kind in this world.

"If they aren't themselves, I will have no more reason to hold back." His spears moved as she did pin her against the nearby wall. "Wait there while I see what you've done." Tsukune said. He had been in such a good mood and then he returned here. He had gotten some of his anger out and felt normal. He was going to go for a nice ocean adventure, take some pictures, and maybe swim with the mermaids. Was that so wrong? Why couldn't he catch a break?

He knew why. This was the burden of power and he had shirked his responsibility. He should have skewered her with Brimstone Spears in an ambush and done the same to the king. Tsukune rolled his shoulders. His shoulder pauldrons clinked. They were thick each granting a 50 to his defense. Combined with his Riot Armor II, Ballistic Mask, SOH helmet, Ballistic leg plates, Riot Boots, Enchanted belt, Arm armor, knee pads, and gauntlets he was well and truly protected. His armor was around 450 and he was heavy. His heavy armor decreased his agility by -10. Which wasn't really that big of a deal when he had 31 agility. That's twice what any normal human can do on their best day.

His mother ran at him mouth agape with white worms moving through her skin at a rapid pace. The bodies of his neighbors lay on their living room floor their bodies ripped apart. He tapped her and sent her flying against a wall. Then his father leapt on his back trying to bite through the metal scarf around his neck. Oathkeeper begged to return to his hand so he could put his parents down gently. Instead of grabbing his weapon he took two zip locked bags out of his inventory.

He shook his father off his body and put the blue worm in his mouth. The second it entered him his father began to shake and struggle on the ground. He moved to his mother and pulled out the red worm. Once her body accepted it, she began to change rapidly. This went against his plans completely.

When he took the worms and stored them, he had planned to give them to a virologist or maybe someone who worked with parasites. It was a childish dream that a vaccine could be made and given to children when they went to school. A simple and clean way to inoculate his fellow citizen. It was a way to give back to his home country. Instead his hand was forced. To protect those, he loved he had to give them higher forms of the parasite in hopes that they would retain more of themselves.

Slowly he made his way back to his bedroom where Maria waited. She looked at him with interest. "You changed them into crossbreeds. Interesting, Lords, Barons, and Counts three of the hydra's head in one body." A Brimstone Spear appeared over his right shoulder. The ceiling began to burst into flames as it hovered.

"I know it won't kill you, but I will feel better for it." Tsukune said.

"If you kill me, they will die. As they are now it will be years before the Mago within them are self-sustaining. You need me and you can't afford to make me your enemy Tsuki." Maria said.

"Kill her Tsukune, if you don't, she will have power over you forever." Djinn said. A thought occurred to Tsukune what if Maria was lying. This was a coin flip and he liked those odds. Five more spears appeared, and they rammed themselves into Maria's body.

**Maria HP200,000, Strength 200, Agility 300, Dexterity 100**

** Abilities: Winters Touch X 10D100 ice damage every physical attack, Ice Armor X = negate physical attacks below 1000 cuts magic damage in half, Tundra's Embrace X – Multiply all ice damage by 10, Black Ice X – When using an ice attack enemy dodge rate must surpass 4D100 + agility multiplier. Regeneration X – regenerate 25% of damage taken every turn. **

She was damn power more so than he could have imagined. The winter king was nothing compared to her. But she had the same weakness as any opponent. She was cocky, he had appeared weak when he was strong and now the tables had turned.

**Brimstone Spears Fire Damage = (583 + 50 +2D30) 1.4 /2= 5,670 fire damage per action Piercing damage 456**

** Enemy 193k, 200k **

** Shadow Hold III **

** 10D20 +50 x 6 vs 200 strength **

** 894 vs 200 win held until spell ceases**

She yelled out as the shadows took hold of her and held her there as the molten obsidian spears shattered her defenses. She opened her mouth and shouted out before struggling against her bonds. Only when she realized that nothing, she did could break the shadows holding her did she begin to panic. Tsukune took out a mana potion in front of her and downed it. He had six spells left before he couldn't cast again until he rested. The house was on fire and he could already hear the sirens. This was a mess and a half.

Maria had stopped struggling and began laughing. "You finally grew some fangs Tsuki. That makes me happy. But if you think this will kill me before the sirens get hear you're mistaken. Free me and I will let this drop. If you don't well then, I won't ever leave you alone. I've decided it, you're mine now Tsuki." Maria said. It was a good thing he could use free wifi and the local post office. His parents were dead and there was little holding him here. It was time to get away from here.

"Do what you want good bye Maria. I can't kill you you're too strong. But I can always hold you." Tsukune said and walked out the building as the flames grew higher. He closed the door to Maria's laughter.

"Let the hunt begin Tsuki this is your head start see you tonight." It was only when he had left the building and changed to civilian clothes that he realized his mistake. He could have used ID to bring her to a new world held her there with shadow hold and used ID escape to return here. Tsukune slapped his face. He could have celled her. This time she wouldn't be able to instant transmission her way back to this world. Tuskune shook his head at his lack of foresight.

**Wisdom has increased from 7 – 9 **

As the weeks flew by and he waited for his package to come in he lived on the street going to school. Until his mother showed up one day and picked him up. She was herself and not. She brought him to a new house where he was given a new room. She cried most nights now and father worked constantly rarely coming home.

He put on his rebreather and armed himself with a harpoon gun. Tsukune needed a vacation. **ID Water World.**


	10. Chapter 10

He stood at the top of an ancient sky scraper. Its windows were ruined and covered in salt. Most of the concrete was gone leaving behind the skeletal remains of the buildings. They matched the very real skeletons of people in the apartment's complexes. Ruins of his culture stared him in the eye like the Aztecs the Japanese were no more.

The sun rose exposing giant fish beneath calm waters. Their dark shapes lunged and snapped up smaller shapes in the water. The sun continued to rise showing seaweed forests covering old shops and businesses. Wrapped up in the seaweed were skeletons of humans some still wore clothes. The sun set revealing no stars, the sky had been foggy since he arrived. There was no rain it was like the atmosphere had a layer of water in it always. He missed the stars they always brought him a feeling of perspective. "We are formed of dust and to dust we will return." Tsukune quoted but wasn't sure who he originally heard the saying from. He slept on the sky scraper in the darkness.

With no stars or lights the darkness was complete. It comforted him an absence of sight that felt like oblivion. There was a level of safety in the darkness.

The sun rose and he slowly put his gear on. There was no sense in coming here only to remain out of the water. He walked down the stairs until water flooded the ancient building. Tsukune put on his rebreather and leapt in the water.

He traveled down through the building avoiding old bodies. When he made it outside, he held his breath at the sight. All manner of fish, shark, whale and eel swam through the ruins of his city. Nature had reclaimed the world that humanity lost quickly. It was unsightly.

Something was wrong with him. He knew this world wasn't his own it was merely a possibility. That didn't change much. He wanted to kill, and nothing here drew his interest. He dove deeper turning on an underwater camera and searching for the pavement.

As he descended, he felt something brush past his ankle and then he heard a giggle. Slowly he looked back to see nothing then shook his head. Djinn was up ahead swimming through the water like a snake scouting ahead. She was the type to pull such a prank, but she wouldn't now. Not with his foul mood. He was just hearing things. He felt a cold hand brush across his abdomen a flash of pink scales then another giggle.

He turned quickly to see nothing before a pair of strong arms wrapped around his neck. The grip was stronger than most almost inhuman. Tsukune twisted but his goggles were fogging up. Shit! He knew he should have forked over more money for a pair of goggles with a fog proof coating. A set of strong yet dainty hands took him in a sleeper hold. He struggled but his shoulder pauldrons would allow him to reach her. The world was growing dark as he tried to stay awake.

Everything went black. Breath began to come back seconds later as his eyes opened. He kept his body loose as he was taken far out to sea. Whoever knocked him out didn't want to kill him right away. They also didn't know how to knock a person out.

His hands were at his side and his head between her breasts. The water forced his crotch around her tail. This was a mermaid one of his favorite mythical monsters. Every myth seemed to have some grain of truth it seemed. He had no idea how fast they were going but didn't feel hopeful of his situation.

He was thrown out of the water and on to cold floor. She quickly took off his armor and tossed his harpoon gun away. His eyes fluttered open to see a blue haired girl who looked to be a year or two older than him. She took off his mask and goggles. That was when he moved, his eyes opened and took in his surroundings. They were in a small house that seemed connected to the surface in some way. The over on the nearby bed were countless dried corpses scattered around. This room seemed to be a part of some sort of panic room. He tossed her onto the bed and stood between the mermaid and the sea.

She quickly changed adopting a set of legs while her more fish like features vanished. She smiled at him. "You won't hurt me I know you can't. I'm simply too beautiful." She said. Then she hopped on the bed. "Now if you come to me, I promise to make things more pleasurable."

Mermaid lv45 agility 20 in water 400, strength 10 in water 200, Charisma 20, health 4,500 in water 450,000

Abilities: Mermaid physiology X: in water all stats are increased to an insane level. Indefinite water breathing. Life Drain V: Roll a 5D100 and take health from your opponent equal to the roll every second. Unearthly beauty II: Roll 2D20 + charisma if the enemy has higher willpower, they are immune if not they are charmed.

**Charm roll 2D20 + 20 **

** Roll 5 + 9 + 20 = 34 vs 35 willpower charm failed **

** Willpower has risen from 25 - 30 **

** Shadow hold III 11D20 vs strength **

** Doppelganger = 2 fail **

** Roll 13 * 11 = 143 vs 10 strength**

Tsukune brushed off the charm like water off a duck's ass and raised his hand. Shadowed hands erupted from the darkness and held the mermaid down tightly. With that done Tsukune took out Oathkeeper and placed it on a nearby table. The mermaid looked at him stunned as Tsukune put his armor back on. She opened her mouth to speak but he simply placed a finger to his lips as he went about his task.

Once his mask was back on, he returned to looking at her. "Now what am I going to do with you. I don't like it when others get the drop on me. Its embarrassing really. But by all the corpses near the bed I can guess your reason. Perhaps you have more in common with man eating Sirens than beautiful half fish ladies." Tsukune said. "Where are my manners my name is Tsukune what's yours.

"Ichigo is my name as for them, well I loved each one of them. Its not my fault they couldn't last forever." Ichigo said. Her blue hair didn't quite touch her neck, it was cut short to keep out of her way. There was a confidence to her beauty that even with his willpower threatened to tempt him.

"Isn't it counterproductive to fall in love with your food. Biologically it makes little sense." Tsukune said as he put a new clip in his oathkeeper, before chambering a round.

"What do you plan to do kill me?" Ichigo asked.

"The last time I showed mercy my parents were turned into monsters." Tsukune said. He had never talked about it because there was no one to talk about it to. Well it seemed his captive had a use after all.

"I'm sorry about that, was it a scale?" Ichigo asked in a subdued voice. For a moment he believed she felt something for him but shook off the feeling. She was manipulating him with her beauty he was still a slave to his hormones.

"I'm guessing it's a parasite in this world that mutates humans into monsters." Tsukune said.

"It's not a parasite I know that. I don't know how scales are made but they turn humans into aquatic yokai. I wasn't born a human if your curious, I've always been a mermaid." Ichigo said.

"Thank you for giving me that information. I really appreciate it." With a twitch of his hand the shadow hold vanished. "This is your only chance, if you turn on me, I will destroy you." She ran past him and leapt in the ocean.

She rose up from the water her ears fin like and gills covered her cheeks and neck. Her mouth was fish like and full of teeth. Something deep inside him reacted like some ancient gene from long ago recognized this creature as a predator.

"You're an idiot what's to stop me from dragging you in and draining your life force." Tsukune put his rebreather back on and leapt in the water. The mermaid looked at him opening her mouth then shutting it. "I'll take you back it's the least I could do." She said with a slight blush.

She wrapped her arms around him and took off taking the both away. She stopped half way back and he looked up to see something large in the water. It was a creature made of tentacles and it was wrong. Ichigo's breath hitched as the creature came closer.

**Abomination of Scales lv?**

**Inflicting Terror X**

**Terror X 10D100 + enemy Strength 10,000**

**524 + 10,000 vs 40 willpower**

Tsukune activated ID escape

**Roll needed 80 **

** Roll 2 epic fail**

The beast opened its mouth causing a current to pull them inside. She turned to swim away holding him tightly as the beast sucked them in. Tsukune had not options currently but he had 16 ability points and seconds to use them.

**Ability roll 1D100 + 10 **

** Roll 30 + 10 = 40 low tier abilities **

** Abilities: **

**Sturdy Build I 0/5 – Add 1 health for every player level. This ability levels each time you take damage. **

** Magic Build I 0/5 – Add 1spell for every player level. This ability levels when the user runs out of magic. **

** Defense Build I 0/5 Add 1Defense per piece of armor for every player level. This ability levels when the user is hit but takes no HP damage. **

He took all three of the abilities leaving him with only 13 more ability points. If the abilities weren't all so useful for his base stats he wouldn't have bothered. The current was dragging them in but Tsukune felt stronger than ever. Still Ichigo's tail fin moved with all her might as she tried to get them out of the current.

Tentacles from the monster slowly blocked out the light as the monster drew closer. It moved lazily like it had all eternity and their capture was inevitable.

**Ability Roll **

** 59 + 10 = 69 Moderate abilities**

** Stand Proud I 0/50 – While standing up and protecting allies boost ally stats by 25% +1% for every point in charisma. **

** Regeneration I 0/50 – Roll 1D20 + 1D20 per 10Dexterity every 5 turns when damaged. Every hour when outside of battle. **

** Holy Ring I 0/50 – A small ring of holy material grows on your left hand. +10 to rolls against demons and rolls dealing holy damage. **

Tsukune took all three once more increasing his arsenal of abilities even further. His left hand itched as a faint ring appeared around it. Something changed suddenly Ichigo started to swim faster her tail moved catching the water and they started gaining some ground against the current. Tsukune could feel his body changing already. With every ability Tsukune felt less human and more like something else.

Just as they started to gain some distance the monster's tentacles wrapped around them and shut off their only exit. Then slowly the tentacles began to pull back. "I'm sorry Tsukune but this is our only chance." She said before turning around and the shot down the monster's throat.

Crushing pressures all around them threatened to smash them into past and something began to try to squeeze its way through his armor. Smaller tentacles within the beast's stomach began stinging Ichigo and she wailed in pain.

There was no need to target anything he had the tools he needed, and more mana now than he knew what to do with. More than that, Ichigo tried to save him, she had selflessly tried to swim away with him. He clamped his hand around her arm and began to cast his spells rapidly. Distance didn't change the fact his weapons were equipped their effects still empowered him even from a distance.

**Brimstone spear Fire damage = 11D100 +(48 x 11) x6 = 6,791.4**

Spears made of molten obsidian pierced through the unprotected stomach of their devourer. Tsukune did what he could to wrap around Ichigo to protect her from the stinging within the stomach of the monster. He continued to cast brimstone spear with multicast. He had only 18 of these by his estimation before his mana ran out completely. Blood and ichor rushed out of the monster as new wounds opened. They poured on the molten obsidian to little effect. The hell flames that kept the obsidian molten refused to go out easily.

More spears punctured the stomach and slowly this part of the monster died. Tentacles stopped flailing and the groaning within the stomach halted. After the 18th volley Tsukune didn't have the MP to continue. He could fire off 3 normal brimstone spears but that was his maximum. He heard a hissing sound and knew it was the air tank to his rebreather. He turned a valve to stop it and began to breath the beginning of his last.

With the number of obsidian spears in the monster Tsukune knew that over 122,000 fire damage was being dealt to the monster every minute. Already millions of HP were gone and the monster continued to die. It had long since stopped moving and the ichor and blood had evaporated filling the stomach with gases.

The monster had become something of a gas balloon and now it was floating towards the surface. Tsukune didn't know if Ichigo would be ok but he chose to stay with her until she was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **

** Hey thank you guys for all the support I really appreciate it. If you have any questions PM me or write a review. Tsukune is getting ready to start really killing and going through worlds and I'm making an omake in the game of thrones universe. It won't have anything to do with the story I thought it would be fun. **

Blade in hand. he cut his way through the Abomination of Scales. Ichigo was over his left shoulder with his katana in his right. The beast still clung to life. He smirked as he slashed through the final threshold keeping him back from delivering a killing blow to the beast.

A spongy membrane like wall had blocked him from the source of this creature's life. Once he cut through, blood oozed out draining the room as air rushed in. Wrapped in a multitude of tubes pumping fluids in and taking fluids out was a woman. She was young maybe in her teens and covered in scales of multiple colors. These scales glittered and created a spiderweb like network through the woman's body. These growths came from this woman she was the source of the monster. She looked at him with fish like eyes. Her eyes were those of a shark, empty of humanity. The room around them shook as the girl roared. Massive tendrils rose from the floor the resembled the hair like tendrils of a jellyfish.

Tsukune slashed his blade and her head tumbled off her shoulders. He didn't know her in life, but she was human. He bowed his head and prayed that her soul would find rest.

**Auto loot **

** Roll 72 + 10 + 10 = 92**

** Blue/Green Scale – Turns a human into a Siren, Kraken hybrid or monstrel. The scales contain the living flesh of monsters built to graft onto a human. **

** Unique R Boots (Abominable) – +100Def, +15Willpower – Boots made from the Abomination of Scales nearly indestructible outer skin. Heavy Armor.**

**4,000,000yen**

**Adapt roll 10D100 + 10 For Katana II **

** Roll 99 - 110 - 18 - 20 - 37 - 88 - 25 - 109 - 48 - 65**

Just like that his sword stole his enemies' abilities. Everything above 100 was a granteed full ability stolen. Anything below 50 was a failure and everything between 50 and 100 would

**Unique SSR Katana (Tsunami) 4D20physcial +25Strength, +50Dexterity**

**Venom Shock X – Upon touching a targets body roll 1D100 + 1D100 every 10Dexterity poison damage with 1D100 to paralyze vs enemy Dexterity. **

** Water Affinity X – All water type spells receive a 10D100 bonus water damage to rolls. **

** Destroyer X – All attacks against non-living objects of any kind gains a X10 bonus to all rolls. **

** Water Breathing V – While equipping this weapon the user may breathe underwater like a mermaid. Deep water pressure is calculated as normal. **

** Rain Edge II – Deal 2D30 water damage with every physical attack from Tsunami. **

The sword in his hand took on a blue sheen to the blade along with the silver edge of the blade. It looked like roiling waves to a silver background. He felt the blade's changes and knew it would be the only weapon for him. He also knew it could only receive ocean and storm-based abilities now. It was somewhat instinctual a fact the blade wanted him to know. He quickly returned the sword to its sheath and then the corpse of the abomination burst like a balloon. The heat and air were too much, the only thing keeping it together was the monster's regeneration. Now that it was truly dead the monster's regeneration cut off.

The monster split apart, and he found himself in the ocean again paddling his way in a random direction. Ichigo's gills continued to move in the water and her condition started to look better. Tsukune found staying below the surface made his travels easier. Though his lungs filled with water he could feel a change in them. They somehow extracted the oxygen he needed from the water. It made things easier.

The sun began to dip when Ichigo woke up. He felt her twist out of his arms then spin around looking at him. They were far below the surface and he was fine. She did something strange. She started looking him over. Her hands slipped beneath his armor and felt at his skin looking for something. When what she was looking for wasn't there, she let out a very human sigh.

Her eyes pinched together when she looked at him then shrugged. "I'm guessing this is another form of magic." She said with a frown. Tsukune shrugged and she grabbed ahold of him. "We need to get out somewhere safe. Once the council of Atlantis find out one of their purifiers was destroyed, they will send many more." She said. He wanted to question her, but he physically couldn't.

She took him by the hand, and they were off once again. Tsukune wrapped his arms around her and let himself rest. He didn't fall asleep, but he trusted her to keep them both safe for the trip back. An hour later they returned to the sunken building. They walked up the stairs and laid together on the building's roof.

"I miss the stars." Tsukune said. They were a connection to the power he has. The only connection to the entity who's powers he inherited.

"Typhoon the great monster of storms hated them, he forced the Salt Witches to create a spell to blanket the sky with a mist. Plants still get enough sunlight to survive but just barely." Ichigo said.

"That is disturbing. Who in their right mind would follow someone who would do that?" Tsukune asked. He watched her face for anything that might mirror his own feelings.

Her face seemed to transform from its beautiful human appearance to her more predatory mermaid one. "I hate him but there is nothing I can do against someone like Typhoon. In this world covered in an ocean he is like a god. Even Alucard was no match for him beneath the waves." Ichigo said. That was a name Tsukune was unfamiliar with except for the old Bram Stokers tales.

"Alucard does he have fangs, red eyes, and a top hat?" Tsukune said only half joking.

"No top hat and he's intangible but otherwise spot on." Tsukune nodded. Oathkeeper longed to be used and Tsukune was certain he had a target for his gun.

He held Tsunami in his hand and watched the blue green sheath move about like the waves of an ocean. His sword was powerful in ways Tsukune simply wasn't. It was the missing link to his physical combat build. There was power in his blade that he needed time to hone.

"Would you want to come home with me and see the stars again?" Tsukune asked. His heart raced after he said it and for a moment, he cursed his own foolishness.

"You really aren't from this world. The world of before was paradise compared to this one. I didn't think I would miss it. The world ruled by humans. Please take me with you away from this place." Ichigo said. He placed a hand on her, and they were gone back to his world.

He appeared in his room with Ichigo with him. There was no sign of Maria or his parents. The house was empty. That alone calmed Tsukune down enough to take a shower and wash away the sea water. There was something relaxing about taking a shower. It seemed to wash away his fears, his sins, and his own hate. Meeting Ichigo changed him and he wasn't ashamed to admit it had something to do with her breasts. On a serious note, he gave his parents a higher version of the worm. They may not be quite as under Maria's control as Kyo. That is promising.

That didn't change the fact he was going to demand that Ichigo stays with him. He made more than enough money now to buy a place for himself. His last hall from the Abomination of scales was more than enough for a down payment for a house in the country.

He turned the water off and got out of the bath and sauntered over to the mirror. It was covered in fog. Tsukune quickly wiped it away and looked at himself. His eyes had bags under them, and his skin looked pale. What body fat he had was gone now making his muscles stand out more than ever. He didn't feel hungry, but he hadn't eaten in a day or two.

He made his way to the kitchen to see Ichigo staring in the fridge. "There are more human body parts in here than in a zombie's fridge."

"My parents are zombies." Tsukune said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It wasn't your fault, if anything it was mine. Have you heard of the zombies that infect humans through worms?" Tsukune asked. She scrunched her nose in disgust.

"The Mago disgusting creatures. I'm guessing they are hostages to higher Mago. That's how they seem to work." Tsukune looked at her then shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Once the process is done there is no going back right. I can either kill my parents or let them live knowing the Mago can pull their strings at any time." She looked at him strangely. "I can either live my life full of hate or rise above it." Tsukune said the words but didn't feel it. It would take time to truly put his hate aside for his parent's sake.

"That is the must self-destructive coping mechanism I've ever heard." Ichigo said.

"I'm a man Ichigo. If there is no problem to solve or enemy to destroy then there is little I can do. I can't travel through time, I can't find a miracle cure that can restore their human brains, and I won't kill them. For now, the Mago have won." Tsukune said.

He called for a pizza and paid through a card. As they waited for their deep-dish sea food pizza he sat on the couch and waited for something to happen. Nothing did his parents never came home from where ever they were. Tsukune checked his phone to see old messages from Maria and Kyo. His mother and father never sent him a message after he left.

The pizza man came he took his pizza and they enjoyed one of the best meals he could remember. They turned on the news and watched what was happening in the world. "You know you can't let this stand. The Mago have singled you out and they are a problem. The dark lord of this territory of the dark lord Issa Shuzen what they are doing is clearly illegal. We should bring what's happened to him. At the very least he could keep them the majority off your back as your deal with the local Mago." Ichigo said.

Tsukune took a bite and washed it down with some cola. The melted cheese, crab, and alfredo sauce was amazing.

"If I was able to deal with the queen Maria, I would have killed her already. Besides they aren't anywhere near us right now. I don't think they are in Japan. They seem to be in America." Tsukune did wonder did undead count as nonliving. If they did then Tsunami would obliterate them with ease. Technically ice was part of the storm element. He could add her cold touch to his sword. Though he doubted the poison from his blade would do him much good.

"Why was the Abomination of Scales so powerful?" Tsukuen asked.

"They were the primary weapons during the takeover. After they killed a few hundred thousand humans and added their blood and life to themselves, they became much stronger. Though the one you killed was more medium in strength. They were fused with the power of Sirens, Mermaids, Kraken, Sea Serpants, Leviathans, and any other water-based monster could be found. They are the ultimate monstrels." She said as she ate another bite of pizza.

"Do you think contacting this Shuzen guy is a good idea? From my experience he could just make things worse." Tsukune said.

"Trust me Tsukune if you want your problems solved you should contact him." Ichigo said as Tsukune wiped the sauce off his mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

Session 12

Shortly after his return with Ichigo, he decided that it would be better to live elsewhere. If he stayed, he would end up killing his parents and then he would have to kill Kyo. Then there would be the king and Maria to contend with. Tsukune was confident he could kill them individually but not together. Even with tsunami in his hand he needed time to increase his skill.

**2 years later Tsukune age 15 **

**Roll Training **

** Strength roll 11 +2strength per month**

** Dexterity roll 13 +2 Dexterity per month**

** Agility roll 16 +3 Agility per month**

** Willpower roll 18 +3 Willpower per month**

** Intelligence 1 critreroll 19 + 3intelligence per month**

** Wisdom roll 9 +1 Wisdom per month**

** Relationship with Ichigo roll 1D20 + 19 = 8 + 19 = 27 Relationship rank up **

** Strength 63(73) (98) Dexterity 60(110)**

**Agility 103 Intelligence 100 (115)**

**Willpower 102 (112) Wisdom 33(38) **

**Charisma 9(19) Luck 10**

Zombies of all types surrounded him in their hundreds of thousands. They stank of rot, their bodies were falling apart, and they were ravenous for untainted flesh. His presence was a temptation they couldn't pass up and Tsukuen relished the torture he put them through. No matter their numbers they couldn't touch him, and they didn't have the cunning to trap him.

It didn't take long before they began eating their own dead. Witches stayed low to drag off the body parts of the zombies Tsukune already slew. Even as he destroyed them, they changed from his relentless attacks. Worms gathered and stitched flesh back together creating abominations. These worms slinked away while fresh undead attacked him. Their waves were truly unreal. Their numbers replaced themselves at an impossible rate.

He let out a breath, he was tired. After 9 days of constant fighting his stamina couldn't take much more. Armed with only his sword Tsunami he cut through the horde killing thousands and slowly raising his swordsmanship IX. He refused to stop before he mastered the knightly ability. But he was tired. His body was sustained with nutrient shakes and health potions. The health potions were losing their effectiveness. Even as drops recovered his potion supply his body couldn't survive like this for much longer. His spell white slashed danced over his blade a white streak slowly turning blue.

White slash was a spell he gained long ago from the white orb. A crystal ball unique weapon that lacked a soul. The white slash had an interesting effect. It extended his slash attack up to 10 meters at White Slash I. White in white slash meant that it was a blank canvas able to hold whatever abilities the sword contained. At the price of a single spell a sword swing became a ranged attack.

Tsukune dodged repeated attacks and slashed again. He figured out his MP regenerated at 1spell an hour in battle. So, every hour he slashed out. It was time again to clear the numbers.

His blade glowed blue before he spun and slashed. The water on his blade traveled out at supersonic speeds slicing through the zombies around him and killing them by the thousands. Power radiated from his blade as it absorbed fragments of the regeneration ability it shared with many of the undead.

**Swordsmanship X – +50 to all sword attack rolls +50 per 10 Dexterity. **

With his task completed he sheathed his sword and used ID escape.

** Knight lv10 max - +10strength, +10Charisma, +10abilities.**

** Swordsmanship X max – +50 to sword rolls + 50 per 10dexterity. **

**Knight's Dance X max – Dance around your enemies during combat. Whenever your enemies attack roll for a dodge. +10 to Dodge. **

**Heavy Armor X max – an ability that improves the use and defense of heavy armor. 100% increase in defense from heavy armor. +10Agility while wearing heavy armor.**

**Knights Glory X Max – Every named enemy defeated + 1 Charisma.**

**Conscript I – command other to fight for you. Roll 1D20 + charisma vs willpower to convince other to fight at your side. **

**Grand Arms X Max – All knightly arms receive a 100% bonus to damage. **

**Riding I – The ability to ride mounts. +1D100 to damage on a mount. **

**Counter X – When an enemy successfully attacks you attack on their turn. 100% chance. **

**Deflect damage X – Deflect 10% of ranged and magic damage taken. **

**Steel Warrior I – While wearing heavy armor add 10Defense per piece. **

Tsukune took his armor off and rested in his room. It had been two years since they returned to the human world from the ocean world. He left his childhood home with Ichigo and they found a place in the suburbs. It was near the ocean. He quit school and used IDs to gain all the money he needed. With Tsunami in hand no enemy posed much of a threat to him in the basic dungeon.

He hadn't been idle every day he trained. Tsukune wore weighted cloths, did parkour, studied, and shot his guns in the zombie ID. When he wasn't working, he spent time with Ichigo they ate pizza, fish, or anything that caught their fancy. They watched anime, played games, and lived together.

"Tsukune get in here the movie's starting." Ichogo yelled out. He stepped in and saw Ichigo watching the little mermaid again. Disney's classic happened to be one of his friend's favorites. Well mermaids were in it so that might have had something to do with it. Tsukune chuckled and sat down Ichigo on his right with Tsunami laying to his left.

He reached out and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "My god solid food after days of health potions is heaven." Tsukune said.

"What happened to the sandwiches I packed you?" Ichigo asked innocently. Those sandwiches were filled with a slop that was a combination of fish liver, guts, heart, and meat. According to Ichigo humans missed the most nutritious parts of their food and it was unhealthy. The sandwich was also tied with seaweed to keep the ground up slop in.

"I finished them after the first day." Tsukune muttered.

Ichigo smiled and brushed away her blue bangs. "Good I knew you would like it. But next time I need to pack you more. Did you really need to train for 9 days straight?" Ichigo badgered. This was normal. Rarely did Ichigo let him train without some supervision. She preferred it when she could look after him and care for his needs.

"I kept getting better so I didn't want to stop." Tsukune muttered between bites of popcorn. He wanted to enjoy the buttery goodness while he could. Now that he was back it was going to be fish guts, rice, and sea weed. Ichigo loved to catch fresh fish because they had the most nutrition according to her. The last time he brought farm raised fish back from the local market she chopped them up for bait.

"Hm, yea I know the feeling. When you finally get the hang of something you want to keep going. But there is a point where you need to stop Tsukune. You are stronger than a normal human and because of that you don't know your limits. That could be dangerous when we visit Shuzen castle." Ichigo said.

"About that our case has been on the docket for a while is there any hope our case will come up this year?" Tsukune asked.

"We put our case before the court of Shuzen two years and three months ago. Since then many cases have went through the Shuzen docket and our case will be in less than a month." Ichigo said with a smile.

Tsukune clapped his hands together and punched the air in excitement. It wasn't often that he was this excited but finally he could present his case.

A six-pointed star drawn with ash sat on a concrete floor. Many triangular circles and glyphs were carved into and around the circle. Ichigo went for a midnight swim while Tsukune worked. Demon summoning was a rather risky process among actual magic users. After meeting Ichigo Tsukune was able to get ahold of a few books in the magical community. One such book was the black tome, a book on demon summoning he gained from the last wizard in the zombie world.

**Flashback**

Spiders made of blades leapt at him as he cut through golem after golem on his way to the last great bastion of magical knowledge. Wearing a hat with red worms covering his flesh stood the last wizard. Even infected his magic persisted in his body. He was able to summon an army of bladed spiders, alter the landscape, and conjure concrete blocks above his head. He had just managed to cast haste before the fight began.

**Washu Baron Wizard Final Guardian of Magic lv35 HP 200,000, Strength 50, Intelligence 200, agility 100. **

**Abilities: Regeneration X +25% health regen every 5 turns, Multi Cast IV cast 8 spells at once. Great magic III 3 Bonus spells high tier spells, Hardened Flesh V 5D20 defense **

**Spell ?**

** Initiative 1D100 **

**Tsukune 5 + 100 + 50 + 10 + 67 + 10= 242 win**

**Washu 6 + 50 + haste X 2D100 = 53 + 91 = 200**

They moved the zombie to prepare his spells and Tsukune to deliver enough damage to end his enemy. Tuskune activated white slash and the spell turned blue as Tsukune swung his sword. He could already tell the slash would hit but he also knew it would only be superficial. What Tsukune needed was to get close to his enemy.

**Water affinity X+ = when dealing water damage add 10D100 plus 1D100 every 10 intelligence. **

**Rain edge III = 3D30 water damage every slash. **

**Damage roll **

**1232 + 50 + 10 = 1292 vs 55 defense = 198, 763HP**

**Doppel ganger fail. **

Tsukune had less than five turns before his enemy's regeneration healed him from all damage. He wasn't confident he could win as he was now. "You are a wizard like me then why do you fight me. No matter. Washu waved his wand and spiders made of steel leapt from portals. They rushed Tsukune biting with metallic fangs like swords.

Tsukune felt them tear at his armor and countered every attack. His sword came down dealing 10x damage to the spiders destroying them in a few quick blows. But even as he acted a sink hole opened at his feet and he looked up to see a massive column of stone falling towards him.

**Flash Forward **

Tsukune had tried every trick in the book. The enemy wizard used a simple water barrier to block Tsukune's fireballs and brimstone spears. This wasn't an enemy he could defeat with his normal maneuvers.

"You really aren't that talented of a wizard. I've seen witches with more spells." Tsukune looked over to see the man fully healed. All damage gone. This guy wasn't stronger than the abomination, but he knew how to counter Tsukune's spells.

"Fire and water magic aren't really a compatible combination. So here I'll take pity on you. This is a book on summoning vile spirits to assist you in combat. Come at me again when your stronger. I won't let you off with a book next time." Tsukune stood up and looked at the wizard. He was old looking with a long silver beard. Worse he was stronger than Tsukune by far. He could use more spells and he could hit harder with them.

Tsukune picked up the black tome handed to him. He flipped open the book and looked at the intro. "Summoning and binding foul spirits for dummies." Tsukune snorted in derision then vanished in ID escape.

**Flashback end **

During the time that wizard had been very powerful. He impeded Tsukune's footing and threw enough minions to halt Tsukune's progress. Then Washu dropped a heavy rock on his head and watched him struggle. Tsukune would kill him later. There were other better causes on the agenda.

Ash from a graveyard for the circle. Protections from Odin, Osiris, Zeus, and Susanoo encircled the circle. By calling upon gods he could protect him against many of the worst aspects of making a deal. The spirit he was summoning should be benign in nature. It wasn't like he was summoning one of the kings of hell. No, he was after a deal maker a solicitor. Tsukune couldn't think of anyone better than a demon lawyer to represent him.

With everything completed he began to chant in a guttural language. To prepare for such a harsh language he yelled until his throat was horse for a week straight. He needed the proper tone for the words.

In a sense he used the portal to yell out into hell for someone who was willing to make a deal. Once he had completed the initial part of the summoning. He placed out his offering to the demon. An empty jar of mayonnaise, an HD laptop, and college rule notebook. These were the offering the spell called for. Soon enough his portal lit up and out stepped a man in a fine suit and tie. He nodded to Tsukune and reached out to shake hands. Tsukune took a step back.

"Ah, a smart one then. I prefer not to work with fools. You called for me the Solicitor. I am the greatest legal demon and manager of souls in all of hell. Pleased to meet you. I see you have the empty Jar of mayonnaise, HD laptop and the college rule notebook. Good it is blue. If you had grabbed a yellow or red notebook, we couldn't do business." The Solicitor said. He looked like a young man in his early 20s.

"Why." Tsukune couldn't help but ask. The Solicitor shook his head.

"Mortals and their inane questions. Just accept that what I say is the truth. You will live longer. The black tome, I see no wonder you had no idea about the coloration of notebooks. Did you at least know that the jar had to be name brand?" Tsukune opened his mouth and closed it.

I need some help with a legal matter, could you represent me before the dark lord Issa Shuzen. Tsukune asked.

"Ah, so you wanted a demon solicitor for Soliciting. Very good mortal you know not to use a Warhammer to trim your toe nails well done." Tsukune was about to say something when the demon paused. "You have a spare room and perhaps your wifi password. I assume the dell laptop is fully charged." Tsukune nodded his head as the demon walked off to the guest room.

Tsukune stood there blinking his eyes at the sudden change of events.


	13. Chapter 13

He lay awake frustrated and furious. He invited a demon into his home and failed to form a proper contract. Yet to his senses, senses that extended far beyond human conception, the Solicitor couldn't betray him. There was no wouldn't, no probably wouldn't, and certainly no shouldn't. They had no agreement and yet Tsukune felt calm and that was against his nature.

Peace was a lie the only calm Tsukune felt was the calm before a battle or and serene flow between sword strokes. This wait while his summoned demon prowled around his home was disconcerning.

Sunlight finally crept up through the windows after a night of little sleep. He got up knowing his sleep was fruitless and made his way towards the bathroom. Down the dark hall and past the weapon room.

He turned his head to the side to stare into the room. In the low light the armor on racks looked like demons ready to leap up and strike at Tsukune. Only Tsunami in his hand made him feel safe in his own home.

The shower was running Ichigo wasn't in her bed, so he assumed she was taking an early morning shower. He stumbled through the bathroom looking for his toothpaste and other morning remedies. When the bathroom curtain opened to reveal a very naked demon with the weirdest looking junk Tsukune had ever seen. It was a massive tube that ended in what Tsukune could only call a vagina. His mind seemed to warp at the sight.

**You've seen something otherworldly willpower save against madness. **

**1D100 + willpower + 10 vs 1D100 + charisma + Hedonism X 100D100 **

The Solicitor quickly covered up his junk. "I'm sorry about that I have forgotten that demonic features have a habit of melting human minds." Tsukune caught himself on the towel hanger. He noticed the demon moved and took a towel without disturbing the rack. That or Tsukune was more out of it than he thought.

"That thing what was it?" The demon in question looked somewhat offended.

"That was my genetalia it has no name in any human language because it isn't an appendage found on this sort of plane. You humans and your inexperience." The demon moved about collecting a thong that he was sure was Ichigo's and put it on. "Lighten up Tsukune most of my clients don't get such a generous peep show. What is the human saying?" Tsukune was still frozen unsure how to react. "Ah, the least you can do is take me out to feed before we forward our relationship." He looked at Tsukune's face judging it. "No that wasn't right was it. How about I lost my number can I have yours?" The demon smiled and rubbed some of the water from his hair.

"I'm not gay." Tsukune said.

"Nor am I, though as a member of a monogender species it is difficult to resist my natural inclinations. My preferred preference is hetero since men and women are the only sexes besides my own." Tsukune could feel his heart beating as this thing closed in on him and lifted him off the ground. Tsukune took to his feet and eased on his heels.

"I have no idea what any of that means." Tsukune said.

"Nor should you, I'm an alien creature to your very psyche, you should fear me as the other I am." What he felt wasn't fear he had studied the Greek words for love. This wasn't Eros hopefully nor was it fillia was this was, "What you are feeling is what you are thinking. I found the small book on Greek love in your little study while I was searching for texts on Yokai law. Ludus describes our dear beginnings don't be afraid of it."

"I didn't make a deal with you why are you helping me. I stayed awake much of last night while you prowled around my home." Tsukune said. The demon smiled a small smile full of pride.

"Good, I'm glad you have enough intelligence to know how dangerous I truly am. Unbound and without a deal there is nothing stopping me from raping you here and now. There are no tethers binding me to you either. Except for the little binding spell, you added perhaps unknowingly." Tsukune blinked at the demon.

"You summoned the assistance of many gods from many faiths. You paid them faithfully with mana for the right to draw their symbols around the circle. It is normal to pay for one maybe two, but you surpassed that number by far and paid accordingly. Then without making a deal, I stepped out of the circle. Even now the binding convinces me."

"Enough, there was no binding spell. I've red enough to know that summoning the gods and offering them mana isn't enough for active assistance. Why have you acted in good faith?" The demon smiled at Tsukune.

"Even now you show courage something rare among humans. Surely your soul must be something powerful. I could say it is Essos I lust after you physically and spiritually." The demon said.

"But my ass and soul are intact, so it isn't Essos." A hand clasped Tsukune's face. And his eyes met the demon's deep red. There was a mixture of softness with the masculine features to the demon's face that he hadn't seen before. They shifted with the ease like his face was made of clay.

"It isn't any of those and I am not board enough to suddenly have an interest in yokai law or charitable to take your case for no payment. But there are extenuating circumstances to our situation. You have a spark of divinity within you instead of a soul. Do you know what that is to me?" The demon asked.

"I can't imagine what my possession of the barest divinity possible could mean to you." Tsukune said and looked at the demon and felt something possessive towards him. It felt odd.

"Freedom, that is what it means to tie myself to a divinity. It means I am free from my former boss the great beautiful one. I've bound myself to you and to the millions of souls that stick to you like gum on a fat man's shoe. Consider me a gift from the hells your very own Solicitor."

"I don't get it." Tsukune said.

"Then sleep on it and try not to think about my junk too much Tsukune after all our relationship is still Ludus. I am no slut." The demon said and chuckled. Tsukune felt thoroughly creeped out and was sure the demon hadn't told him everything.

He slowly made his way out of the bathroom and sat next to Ichigo who silently at cold fish. "You know that was dangerous summoning that creature." Tsukune rubbed at his temples.

"He claims he's on our side." Ichigo nodded.

"Yes, he does, I spoke to him earlier this morning while you slept. He's powerful Tsukune in ways that make him a danger to this world. He isn't a mere deal maker demon." Ichigo said. Tsukune knew they were underprepared to deal with him. But to be a danger to the very world. Tsukune knew he was out of his league. "I'm worried Tsukune maybe you should take us to another world far from him."

Tsukune closed his eyes and followed the tendrils of the thousands of dead souls floating around his own divine speck. He was just a human with a slightly different color soul. Gold instead of the various shades of grey between white and black. The demon's presence was placed within the cloud of the dead around him. He was a crimson color that defied the norm of human souls.

"It doesn't matter where we go, he can follow us. I'm sure of it." Tsukune said. Ichigo looked worried but Tsukune didn't know what to tell her. If Tsukune was to grow strong enough to slay world ending demons then he needed his next class.

After a lot of research, he was able to claim the class Atlantean mage. It was the next step up in his magical education in water magic. He would have to clear out his spell slots for the water spells but once mastered he could change them out. Only White Slash and Haste were compatible with the class.

**Atlantean Mage lv1 0/15 +2intelligence, +2Wisdom, +1 spell every level. **

**First Spell – Flood I 0/5 – Conjure water requires 2x mana or pull it from the surroundings to cover an area. 1D100 = meters of area covered. **

He had originally planned to focus everything around his growing physical might. That was before he fought Washu. That wizard could manipulate and control his environment much better than Tsukune could.

That was what magic was all about manipulating energies to get an edge on your enemy. It might not be a physical force buy Tsukune wouldn't go without a tool. After the Atlantean class he planned to find a storm mage class of some kind and further specialize.

He held up Tsunami VII it had taken another 10,000,000 katanas of the same brand to transform his weapon again. Only 11,100,000,000 more katanas to reach its final physical form. That is if there weren't ways to further increase the power of his weapon.

On the weapons front Oathkeeper has went without an ability increase. Tsukune wanted to wait until he could slay some more holy beings to give his weapon abilities to complement its name. He had named one of his other desert eagle IV Oblivion and planned to slay some dark mobs to gain abilities on the other end of the spectrum.

Hours later when the sun finally set the Solicitor walked out of the extra bedroom and handed Tsukune a file. "This has everything we need to make a case. I will be in my office making phone calls if you need further context.

Ichigo had left for a swim so Tsukune opened the file. Within was his case. There were no monster laws concerning human rights. The very idea of giving humans rights or protection under law in the human world was ludicrous. No, their defense hinged on the fiction that the Aono bloodline had a witch somewhere in it. That alone didn't not put him on even footing with the Mago. Witches were second class citizens in the monster world. They were under the protection of the covens. Covens could step forward as a group and make a case on equal footing with monsters of C class and below. Mago were considered A class monsters. Their rights were far greater than a coven.

Turning the pages, a single line was circled. In bold it was written. **Trial by Combat.** That was his only chance it seemed. They would still have to put themselves before the dark lord or one of his children. If Akua Shuzen sat they may not get a trial by combat or she may decide to fight on behalf of the Mago. If Shuzen's wife happens to sit the case their chances are perhaps worse.

Tsukune had little choice due to the rules of law. He would have to fight in a trial by combat under the laws of the Dark Lord Issa Shuzen.

Tsukune needed to kill. That was the only thing that could bring calm back to him. He used ID and appeared in zombie world II.

Under the dark of the night were castles littering the landscape. Parts of them were built from the wreckage of the once proud city. His home was gone from this world and what was left was a society ruled by Mago. He took to walking down one of the cobble stone roads feeling like he was in the twilight zone. Everything around him belonged in either dark souls or maybe game of thrones. If not for the pieces of sky scraper mixed in with the castles he would think he was back in time or in another universe.

He heard the pounding of hooves and turned around to see three score knight riders in silver plate. They looked powerful and were clearly all lords, he could tell by a glance now. Their movements were too fluid to belong to a mere zombie.

"Halt where to you hale from traveler and where are you heading?" One of knights asked not unkindly.

"Human bow before your superior we aren't hungry now but if you try our patience a snack may be in order." A smile tugged at Tsukune's lips. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to have a LARP.

Tsukune quickly bowed. "A thousand apologizes m'lord it has been a long journey and the sun has not been kind. I come from the south and I'm heading north to farm." Tsukune said.


End file.
